Yellow's Mission ON !
by NadiaMiki
Summary: What happen to Yellow when she takes a mission disguise as a boy? What sudden feeling Yellow to Red? and makes Red protective toward Yellow even she disguised as a boy? RedxYellow
1. Yellow's Disguise

Basically its my first story for Pokemon, so Im not in experience of it… Mind me if I write some stupid sentence or whatever it is :D

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, but I add some my own character, please mind me **

Now, Lets get start !

**Chapter 1**

**Yellow's Disguise**

* * *

><p>~YELLOW P.O.V.~<p>

'Im ready for this, YES! Im ready ! No! I think Im not ready ! Ugh ! This is crazy ! How I should go to my new school in disguise as BOY? This is nuts!' I thought. Yes, My name is Yellow, Im the blonde girl with ponytail who always use a stray hat, I was in order to do this crazy stuff from my boss.

'Call me crazy but I have to, this is a mission AFTER ALL… Fuh...' I thought again and sighed.

I never wanted to do this if it is not because they will hunt me if Im not work on it. Well, time to school and use my wig, a blonde wig which fit my hair. When I looked at the mirror I was positive they will not find me as a girl but Im not sure about my face and my act… Im not good acting as a boy after all, its about a month ago when Im in my base.

_FLASH BACK A week ago_

"_Knock knock, Excuse me, its Yellow . " I said knocking the door of my boss room._

"_Come in Yellow, I have a good mission for you, and Im positive you are the one who can do it." Said my boss with happy tone yet still sadist for me._

_I gulped ,'Oh-ho.. This is BAAADDDD one I have a not-good-feeling here.' Im nervous and don't know what to say and I SWEAR ! My sweat flowing like a crazy nuts !' _

"_W- what's the mission, Sir?" I said with my nervous tone._

"_Your mission is to attend a school and disguise as a boy, I want you to find the target from this insane murderer, but I haven't figure out the characteristics of our target. I want you to find it by yourself first and investigate any suspicious student. Got it?"_

"_Yes, Sir" _

_End FLASH BACK_

I sighed, 'well, at least I got the payment.' I enter the school and found out that the school was bigger than she expected. 'Wow, this school is big and whats more, bigger school more students. Well, Im going to enter a Junior class because my age is still 14." I sighed again and looked the paper that written Junior class for age 12-14.

I was walking in peace and I don't want to hear any gossips or whatever the students talking about, who cares ? I was in mission and I don't want to find any troubles in my new year of school.

"Hello there ! Are you the new student ?" asked a girl yes a girl Im positive that voice is a girl and a bit girly, I turned and faced her, she had a brown hair with a blue eyes, she wear the girl uniform. Girl's uniform are same with the boy's the different is they used shirts and the color of the skirt is red and had a red ribbon in front the collar and their shirts are plain white , while boys' are blue, plain white shirt and blue long trouser with no ribbons of course !

"Y—Yes I am. I am new here."

"Nice to meet ya'. My name is blue !" she smiled to me.

"M—My name is Yellow. Nice to meet you too." I reply with a still nervous tone, its not like I hate socialize but I kinda nervous with strange people.

"Hm… Yellow the freshman, well, have you known your class? I can help you then ! " she clapped her hands.

"U—Umm… Well-"

"Wait ! Don't forget we must got to Gym first ! The principal will announce something and sucks ! I hate to hear he talk ! Bo-ring ~~! Well, see you again Yellow !" she ran towards the Gym, and left me alone.

I nodded and sighed. 'This is tough one. Maybe I should follow her.'

I run following where she ran just now, and headed to the gym, 'wow ! this gym is big ! Im better get moving.'

I walked in and sat where an empty chair, and I saw this 2 people at my right, yes, a boy and a girl. The boy had a black hair with golden bright eyes and google head? Well, I saw he took a long stick and the girl had dark blue hair with bright blue eyes, she has pigtails too. I heard they talking.

"Hey ! Super serious-gal ! What took this stupid announcing so long?" asked the impatient boy just next to me.

"Calm down Gold ! This even haven't started yet !" she hissed with angry tone, I guess she was pissed with this gold guy. She sat just next to the golden bright eyes.

"Whatever ! ! " he reply with 100% impatient.

"Hey ! Are you freshman ?" asked the girl to me.

I gulped. Oh-ho… I was asked ! "Y—yes, I am."

"Freshman huh nerv-guy ?" asked the boy teasingly.

"Yes, this year Im a freshman."

"Wow ! New friend ! Well, my name is Crystal ! You can call me Crys !" The girl smiled to me with a happy-go-luck voice.

"And me, is Gold !" pointed the boy himself with huge grin.

"We—well, my name is Yellow, nice to meet you."

"Yellow huh? That's a nice name." reply Gold and smirked to me.

"Hey, Yellow ! Can I see your schedule paper?" asked Crys to me, I handed my paper to her.

"Wow! You got some classes with me ! Lets see, We have same English class, Physics, Math, PE, French class and Lunch break in whole week ! Wow ! This amazing !" said Crys with a real happy voice and I glad that, at least I got friend to ask.

"Let me see." Crys handed to Gold, "Oh yeah ! we have same Geography class, history, and biology, oh well we don't have lunch break together." He shrugged and handed the paper to me.

"Its nice to have same classes with you two." I smiled widely to them. At least I got friends.

"Yup. Hey Gold ! Will Red and others have the same classes with us?" asked Crystal to Gold frowned.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask them?" Gold shrugged.

"Well, it will be nice if Yellow knows Red and the others, we will make a huge gang together !"

I blinked 'What ? Oh well, this will enlighten my mission, the more the merrier and I can investigate them secretly.'

"Whose Red?" I asked.

"Oh you don't know?"

"No."

"I guess you better meet the person personally." Crystal smile to me.

Gold grin to me, "He is not a bad guy, so don't worry."

"Okay."

"For me a guy, you look pretty you know, are you a pretty boy?" Gold asked me and smirked.

I froze ! Yeah I froze ! I don't know what to say ! Oh God! What should I say ?

"Eh? What are you talking about?" I frowned.

"Gold ! its impolite !" Crys shouted and make an agry face to Gold.

"Hold it Super serious Gal ! I just asking ! What the hell are you angry at?" Gold hissed.

"Hahaha, its okay its okay.." I reply them with nervous laugh and tone. 'This better be quick !'

Well, the principal start talking now, I guess I have to look at him and not sleep, I hope my habit of sleeping is not coming now, I am a heavy sleeper after all.

"So ! You all must follow the rules ! No eating at class, no smoking, no fight, no sleep while classes start and most important is no disguising !" said the principal seriously.

I froze again after I heard no disguise no, I pale ! 'BAADDDD !'

"That's so stupid ! Who would ever anyone want to disguise? The person must stupid." Gold chuckled.

"Gold ! your mock is not funny ! Right Yellow? "

I just silent, Im still in my world when Gold said that sentences. 'What should I do ? If… If the found I am a girl I will be DOOMED ! Oh MAAI GOD ! This is too bad ! Baaddd baaaddd !'

"Um… Yellow? Are you alright? You look pale." Asked Crystal shake my body gently.

I come back to reality, "Um… Im alright I just thinking." I put a fake smile.

"You look really pale nerv-guy, are you in disguise?" Gold asked me teasingly.

I jumped, "E—EPP! What are you T—talking about ?" I said with unbelievable voice and hide my nervous,pale and froze.

"Gold ! Its nonsense he in disguise !"

"Well, I just asking Super serious gal ! I was just asking !"

I sighed. 'This is bad'

"Anyway, lets go to classes, the principal have stopped his borrringg speech !Bleh ! I got a biology class today, how about you two?" Gold asked me and Crystal.

I looked at my paper and unbelievable feeling I got, "I got Biology class too."

"oh ! And I got cooking class, well, we aren't gonna same class today Yellow." Crys sadly face make me sad too, wait ! Im a boy now !

"Oh, that's bad Crys, I hope we have same class next day." I smile try to encourage her.

"Yeah ! Well, I gotta go ! see you guys !" she run to her class.

"Well, its only you and me nerv-guy." Gold grin.

I gulped, "Y—yeah."

* * *

><p><strong><em>OKAY ! Just until here guys !<em>**

**_I need some opinions, criticize, or anything for my story !_**

**_So, REVIEW please ! *bow_**

**_Thanksss !_**


	2. Yellow's Awkward

This is the next chappie ! I hope this will be good one and Im still lack at REVIEW ! even no one Review my story hikss… Is my story so bad ? If its bad please said to me quickly and I need opinions about it ! so, I will keep going on my story

Yellow: Go for it ! **NadiaMiki does not own POKEMON, she just adds some her own characters so don't get mad.**

LETS START ON !

**Chapter 2**

**Yellow's Awkward**

~YELLOW P.O.V.~

"I'll tell you what nerv-guy, this biology class is sucks ! and boring ya' know ! I cant even bear it !" Gold said annoyed.

"Well, you wouldn't know this year, maybe it will become fun?" I said positive way.

"Yea yea whatever. Oh this is our class?"

"Yeah, now lets get in, wouldn't it be bother if we got late on first period?" I smiled and open the door.

"Oh ! Yellow ! So you are in our class eh?" shouted Blue from her place.

I saw there are 4 other students and OH-HO ! My awkward come to me again ! Oh shoot ! This is gonna be a looongg day for me.

"Hey Blue ! You are in junior class again? I don't believe it ! Its 2 times already !" Gold screamed.

'2 times? Is she fail or what?' I thought unbelievable.

"No no no, of course not Gold dear ! I just ask the principal to not take me to senior year. I heard the senior class is veryyy borring ! And without you guys around it will more boring and sucks !So I will wait for you guys graduate and-"

"We will ." Someone muttered and cut off Blue's babble.

"Yes Green !"

'That's why she looks so old, I think she is older than me about 2 years, I couldn't believe it ! How could a girl persuade a principal to cut off her senior year? This is insane !' I thought unbelievable again.

"Pesky girl." Green muttered under his breath, he had a brown spiky hairy with his green adorable eyes.

'Wait ! How could I said adorable ? I mean his eyes, you know, bright and looks so cool.'

'_Aah~ You like him, don't you? Hehehe…'_ thought my head.

'No ! Of course not ! Wait… Did I just talking with myself?'

'_Ckckck Yellow, You are predictable ! Admit it you like him ! And I would said his eyes are sooo pretty !'_

'Sigh. No, I wont admit it, sorry but he is **NOT** my type.'

'_Fine'_

"You brought a company Gold, who is it?" Another boy asked Gold. He had a ruby eyes and I examine him. Oh ! he use a spiky white hat, and I see a black hair inside it.

"Hey lad, whaazup? Oh This is Yellow. Yellow that guy is Ruby, a 'lady-boy' " Gold chuckled and pointed at Ruby.

"Hey ! Shut up !"

"Pleasure to meet you Ruby." Yellow smiled and bowed.

"Yeah ! And for a guy you look quite pretty, can I make up you?" Ruby smiled and quite fascinate with Yellow's face.

I jumped and froze. 'Oh My God ! Why everyone have to say Im a pretty-boy?'

"Hey Ruby ! No make up for boy !" A girl shouted at him, she had a brown hair too like Green and her hair is about shoulder, her eyes are sapphire eyes like Crystal and also she has a canine.

"Fine, Sapphire. Should I make up you ?" He smiled happily towards the girl.

"I'll throw you out then." She reply Ruby with a deathly glare.

"Then, Yellow, that guy beside Blue is Green." Gold pointed at Green who just snorted and look cool.

"And the last but not least, that one is Red." Gold pointed to a black hair with bloody red eyes and red hat.

"Um—Yellow? Are you alright?" Blue asked me who still in my world of awkward and nervous with the Ruby words'

'Ugh! What should I do? Will I get caught? Will they know? Will they- No! No! No!' I shocked my head hard.

"Hey, are you alright?" Red said in front my face sudden.

I flustered and come to back to reality, "Yes, Im okay." 'Why he sudden in front me ?' I avoid that red beautiful eyes.

"Gee Yellow, you make us worried! I have called you 3 times!" Gold hissed.

"So—sorry. I was thinking something." I replied Gold and still avoid Red.

"Come here Yellow ! Sit beside me !" Blue shouted and pointed an empty chair.

I run to her and pass Red, I can feel my warm cheek and my blood heat up when I see him.

"Thanks Blue." I said to her after I sat down.

"No biggie." She smiled to me.

"So, are you and the others also fail—I mean stay at Junior class?"

"No, only Green, Red and me who stay, the rest are original junior."

"This pesky girl drag me to junior class again and persuade the principal for special request." Green snorted.

"And me too, oh well, but I like junior class. They are fun enough." Red grinned and sit in my right.

While Blue sit my left, Green sit next to Blue and Red sit in my right. Ruby and Sapphire sit in the front and Gold sit next Red.

'God, if this is your plan, HELP ME !'

"So, Yellow, what classes will you have today?" asked Blue curiosly.

"Um—Here, take a look." I handed her my schedule paper because Im too lazy to say it, I kinda have headache here.

"Oh WOW ! I have same classes with you whole week ! except for Thursday, oh that's bad !"

"We have the same time at Monday and Thursday." Green peeked a look at my paper.

"Hey, let me see also !" Red waved at Blue.

Blue handed my paper to him. Oh ! I can feel my cheek getting warmer and my heart beat faster than usual, I wonder why.

"Oh great ! We have same classes whole week !That's mean we will be together and also lunch break ." Red put a huge smile on me.

'Oh this is just great.' I thought sarcasm. Not that I hate together with him but I feel awkward in my body. Ugh !

"That will be great." I smiled nervously.

"CLASS ! We are going to start the lessons ! Im your biology teacher ! My name is and call me Araragi Sensei." The teacher smiled happily.

~END P.O.V.~

~RED P.O.V.~

I was feeling something wrong within me when I saw Yellow, its like- I don't know… Its feel really good. I saw right to his Yellow eyes, its full of nervous and awkward.

'I wonder he is a nervous type one. Ruby and Gold called him a pretty-boy, that's strange. Yes, I admit he is pretty and his eyes are so beautiful and fascinating, wait ! I just said beautiful and fascinating? Did turn to be a gay or what ?'

I stare at him while Araragi sensei teaching in front. Well, Im not so good in biology but I have repeat this material 2 times, Im bored.

"Um—Anou Red, why are you staring at me?" Yellow asked me with his nervous tone again.

I shook my head, "No, its nothing, I was thinking you really a pretty-boy after all."

I didn't realize that words make him frozed and staring me for awhile, well I don't mind either. But when I saw that bright yellow eyes, I can see its contains worries, awkward, nervous, struggled on mind. I feel guilty when I said that words, maybe its taboo for him.

"Im sorry." I said.

He frowned, "Why? Its not your fault."

"Im sorry I said that words, maybe 'pretty-boy' words taboo for you." I feel guilty when I said it again. I don't know why.

"Uhm—Actually not really, but Im not comfortable with the words, it makes me… I don't know, nervous and awkward." He said with another nervous tone and smiled at me.

Yes, that smile. The smile who make warm and light, his smile is so sincere and innocent. What makes this boy is so special to me? I don't know. Everything in him is so mystery to me and I badly want to know everything about him.

"Don't worry, I wont said that words again, you have my promise." I smiled hugely to him.

He flustered, "Uh—Thanks Red." He smiled to me and I like it.

~END P.O.V.~

~YELLOW P.O.V.~

As you know, biology is sucks to me, but I lied to Gold its fun. Well, this job too, I must pay attention what Sensei said and I don't want my mark low like last time.

'Oh well, I guess paying attention make me wanna sleep, ugh ! wait, I feel someone staring at me.' I looked at my right. It was Red !

"Um—Anou Red, why are you staring at me?" I asked him my nervous tone, I feel uneasy to be stared.

He shook his head, "No, its nothing, I was thinking you really a pretty-boy after all."

I froze again and my nervous come towards me, 'OH GREAT ! Red thought me a pretty boy ! This is baaaad ! Why every people I met called me with that stupid words? Except Green I suppose, he just stay silent there and spoke if anything important.'

I struggled to find any answer to make him believe Im boy.

"Don't worry, I wont said that words again, you have my promise." He suddenly promise me.

I was surprised and amused. He its not like my friends, he is so different, so- caring? What makes he think me that way? I don't understand guys.

I flustered again, "Uh—Thanks Red." I smiled sincerely 'Its my first time and I liked it.' I thought myself.

~END P.O.V.~

Well, Im done ! And sorry if its long !

I need REVIEW please ! please please please !

Thanks for reading for the readers who read this simple story of mine


	3. Yellow's Hang Out Gang

Rather quick update eh… Coz Im still in break of school, well, not much from what I get. Thanks to :

_Silverrose1022 : Really? Why thank you ! I will work harder on the sentence ! _

Can I get some opinions for this story? I am still stuck ! Man ! This is harder than I thought ! Im sorry for this 3 chapters about Yellow's. I promise I will make Red's, Green's, Blue's and the others.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, just adds some of my own characters.**

Let's get started ! !

**Chapter 3**

**Yellow's Hang Out Gang**

* * *

><p>~YELLOW P.O.V.~<p>

'Now, Im not sure I can hold it anymore, this is stupid ! What the heck is this biology talking about ? I don't understand a bit ! Well, its my weakness after all.' I struggled my head and think harder about what Araragi Sensei taught about.

'Well, What do you guess? English class? Oh YES ! That's my favorite subject ! And I guess I cant wait the lunch break period, after all I should investigate more about my _'target' '_

_RIIIIINNNGG_

'OH YES GREAT ! 2nd period ! Bye bye biology and welcome MATH ! HOLY CRAP !' I sighed.

"What's wrong Yellow? Dislike math huh?" asked Blue cheerfully.

"Um—Ye—Yeah hahaha." I scratch my head and laughed nervously.

"You should be more relax and chill out !" Blue hit my back gently.

"Yep, math is kinda fun you know." Now this is Red talking with his huge smile.

I flustered, "Um—Yeah."

"Are you sick Yellow? Your face is kinda bloody red." Blue asked me, worried something happen to me.

"No—no no ! Im not sick, Im fine really." I reply nervously and shook my hand.

'Ugh ! I look pathetic ! Oh THIS IS JUST GREAT ' I thought sarcastically.

"Yellow." Red called me.

I faced him, "What's wr- "

I jumped and saw Red was in front of me . And its so close, his eyes was 2 cm with my eyes and I can see his bloody red eyes which I amazed and loved, those eyes once again make my cheek warm and my blood heat, I can feel my heart beating faster 3 times. I locked my yellow eyes on his red eyes, I can see his eyes full of determination and curiosity, those eyes yes, looking right into me and searching for answers.

Quickly I asked, "Wha—Whats wrong Red?"

"You look redder on your face, should I take you to infirmary?" asked Red with super worried tone.

"No, its okay, Im fine."

~END P.O.V.~

~RED P.O.V.~

I yawned and look around class. 'Im bored. Should I just sleep? Oh well, Araragi Sensei is fierce so I better stay wake. I don't want any detention.'

Im still curios about Yellow, I wanted to know everything about him, its not like I am a gay or what but it feels like he is different person. I yawned once again.

_RIIIIINNNGG_

'Oh yeah, math. My favorite subject.' I straight my body and raise my hand up, stretch all my body.

I heard Yellow's sighed, I wonder if he is okay.

"What's wrong Yellow? Dislike math huh?" asked Blue cheerfully.

"Um—Ye—Yeah hahaha." He scratch his head and his nervous tone as usual.

"You should be more relax and chill out !" Blue hit his back gently.

"Yep, math is kinda fun you know." I smiled to him hugely so he can relax more.

"Um—Yeah." He flustered.

I guess Im not helping huh? Why he is flustered? I don't understand.

"Are you sick Yellow? Your face is kinda bloody red." Blue asked him with her worried tone

I don't know Blue can be so worried to a new guy?

"No—no no ! Im not sick, Im fine really." He replied nervously and shook his hand.

I should check him, his face is kinda more red.

"Yellow." I called.

I faced him, and our eyes was just distance about 2 cm. I was curious what's wrong with him, I can see his beautiful bright yellow eyes. Yes that eyes, I want to see that eyes of mystery and full of secret so badly. I admit that his eyes was the most beautiful and fascinating I ever met. I can see Yellow's face more redder. I was worried. He locked his eyes to mine and we just staring about a few minutes. When he suddenly asked me.

"Wha—Whats wrong Red?"

"You look redder on your face, should I take you to infirmary?" I replied him with most worried tone.

I know that would make me most stupid to worried a new guy, but I ignore it. Who cares?

"No, its okay, Im fine." was just his replied.

I wondered what's wrong with his sudden refuse. Why am I so care about him? It's not like me cares someone with exception a girl. Am I turning to a gay? Worried a new guy? Ugh. This is stressing me.

~END P.O.V.~

~NORMAL P.O.V.~

Lunch break times.

"Yellow ! Lets go to cafeteria ! I want you to meet others ! We have a gang you know !" Blue said cheerfully and pull my wrist.

"E—Ehh? Wa—Wait for a minute !"

"Blue, calm down, would ya'? You almost torn out him." Green snorted and sighed at Blue's behavior.

"Hahaha, wouldn't it be fun if he join our gang?" Red smiled.

"OH YES ! You will join us Yellow !" Blue demand.

"O—Okay." I replied confusedly. 'What gang? Oh, never mind then, at least I got some information I need.'

"Come on Ruby, Sapphire, Gold ! We must meet others !" Blue shouted.

"Comin' comin' . Gee Blue, you are so persistence." Gold annoyed.

"Come on, sapph, lets get you make up." Ruby cheerfully take his make up things.

"YA' WANT ME TO KICK YOUR BUTT HUH?" Sapphire shouted, she always get in fight with Ruby every day, every times they meet.

"Alright alright no fighting guys." Red tried to calm them down.

They walked out from the class, through the cafeteria which is the crowded place ever. The great thing is their friends, have arrived and served a big table.

"Hey there, sil !" Gold waved to a red haired boy with black raven eyes.

"Yo Gold." He replied and eat his burger.

"Hi there ! Blue, you take a new guy huh?" another yellow shine haired with orange-yellow eyes waved at Blue.

"And you take the junior classes again huh Blue?" A cold voice from a dark blue long haired, black eyes and wear a white-pink hat.

"Shut up ! Like I said ! Im waiting for you guys ! Hurry up graduate and we will together in Senior year !" Blue shouted at the girl.

"Well, its not like we can easily graduate Blue, Yum yum yum." Another voice again come from a dark haired boy with his blue-black eyes, he wear a red-white hat, match with the white-pink hat girl.

"Hi, there, Silver, Pearl, Platina and Dia. We brought a new member." Red smiled widely again.

"Oh really ? Hi there new guy ! The name is Pearl !" said the orange haired boy.

"Hi hi, my name is Diamond but call me Dia." Said the dark haired boy.

"Pleasure to meet, my name is Platina." Said the girl and hold cup of tea.

"Silver." Said the raven red haired boy.

"H—Hi, my name is Yellow, pleasure to meet you all." Yellow bowed and smiled to them, hide her nervousness.

"Oh Yellow ! Nice name there !" Pearl winked at me.

"Th—thanks."

"Let's take some food then." Red smiled to me and rounded his hand around my shoulder.

"Erm—Sure." I flustered and walk with him.

"Take ours too Yellow !" Blue shouted from her seat.

"Sure." I smiled and turned to queue.

"So, first day of school have fun?" Red asked.

"Ye—yeah, it's surprise I can get many friends just in 1 day." I smiled to him.

"You always nervous in front people huh?" Red guess.

"Not really, I just don't used to talk with stranger. It feel so new and I don't know what to say. Sorry if I always nervous." Yellow bowed her head.

"Its okay. I can see it, well, you just have to used to here, more smiled and less nervous will make you just great."

"Thanks, I feel better now." Yellow smiled sincerely to Red.

'Yes, that's the smile I wanted so bad to see, a smile without nervous, a true smile and without any worries.'

"That's good for you." Red smiled.

Yellow flustered. 'Ugh! Im so weak with that smile, its make my heart thumping fast.'

"So what do you want to eat?" Red asked.

"I just eat whatever they served, I have to take for Blue and the others too." Yellow said took some burgers and drinks.

"Well, I will take some french fries and burgers and coke."

"Hey, you know, I heard there are student who being targeted by murder." A student whispered.

"Oh really? I feel bad to him, murder, hii~ " Another student whispered with a disgusting.

'BINGO!I never know it will be this fast to search infos. I will ask them after I deliver this foods.' Yellow thought, she quickly go to Blue's table.

"That stupid rumors are spreading quite expanse huh?" Red said.

"You know that rumors?" Yellow asked enthusiasm, she relieved that she got much information she needs.

"Yeah, I just heard back from gym. Stupid." He cursed.

"Yeah." Yellow hurried to Blue's table.

"Oh thanks Yellow !" Blue thanked her and take the burgers.

Red sat down and started eat his food, "Aren't you gonna sit Yellow?" he asked confused.

"No, Im going to do something, bye." Yellow run to the students who whispered just now, run away from cafeteria and search them.

"What's happen to him? So rush." Green muttered while he ate his food.

"Weird guy." Platina muttered.

'What's wrong with him? He is so rush and his eyes searching for something, he's not nervous anymore but he is… serious? Wow.' Red thought amazed.

"He up to something." Dia whispered.

"What kind of Dia?" Pearl asked him.

"I don't know, but his eyes, I know that eyes, a seriousness of searching something." Dia whispered again.

"I hope he is fine." Dia whispered again but Pearl couldn't hear what is it.

* * *

><p><strong>OH-HO, what happen to Yellow? I hope she is fine then.<strong>

**Yellow: I will be fine !**

**Yeah, sure Yellow… This is a bit long, so sorry if it is ! And all I need is REVIEWW !**

**Thanks for reading, have a good day :)**


	4. Yellow's Lie

I've got some advices from a certain person, I hope this one is better though hehhe... Please ASAP tell me any corrections I should have. Have a good day and enjoy the story.

I, of course, **DOES NOT OWN ANY POKEMON, just add some mine OCs...**

LET'S START !

**Chapter 4**

**Yellow's Lie**

* * *

><p>~YELLOW P.O.V.~<p>

I run quickly through a wide corridor, searching those 2 students. I remember those two are girls but… Ahh! I don't know ! How come the rumors got spread so quick in just one day? I don't get it ! Then I saw stood 2 girls chatting and giggling, I approach them.

"Erm, excuse me girls, can you tell me where did you hear those rumors?" I asked bluntly, confused what to say.

"Uh? What rumors?" One of the girl asked, she had orange hair.

"Um, on the cafeteria you two were talking about a person whose being targeted by murder." I glance at the other girl who had a red hair and she just making 'oh' mouth.

"Oh that one, I heard the rumors from some students." said the orange hair girl plainly and she shot a glare to her friend.

I simply nodded, "Did you know, who's the first person spread this rumors is ?"

"No, we just heard the gossips not a while ago, I think the rumors got everyone attention from the first we heard." The red haired girl said matter-of-fact.

Yes, the rumors spreading wherever I go, but… Who the target is I don't know, its still mystery. Heck if I ask furthermore, I'll be the first suspicious person plus weird.

"Um, why do you ask?" she asked me a confuse sight.

"Uhm—I just wondering, what was the rumor is, coz Im freshman here." I shot a smile to them.

"Thanks then." I waved my hand and ran through another corridor where I heard some student chatting about that stupid rumor.

But, I found nothing until the lunch break times finish and I have to go back to my next class, Spanish class, to be honest I am not starve, um, yeah maybe not really but I know this mission making me more curious to find out my 'target'.

"I will find you soon." I grinning and I feel this is the challenge.

I went in to my class and found out Blue was there too with Green and Red. I don't see Ruby and Sapphire, oh well, maybe they have another classes.

I sit on my chair where my right was Red and Blue was my left, just like Biology class. I still grinning about what I found, I thought maybe the more rumors spread the easiest I will find my 'target', wait. Oh crap! My habit is coming again! Why would I think it will be so easy? Crap! I curse my thoughts and my grin fading and I know this is crazy to think my mission would be so easy like a piece of cake. I closed my eyes and think positive while I shook my head hard I realize that Blue, Red and Green were looking at me. I blushed and quickly stay calm.

"What are you all looking at?" I asked calmly and faced them with innocent face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Blue snapped and crossed her arms in front her chest.

"I um—just wondering around school." I lied. Ugh! I hate lying but what's give?

"You are lying, I can see direct from your eyes, Yellow." Red caught off guard me.

I jumped and froze for a while, Should I tell? NO ! You all don't have nothing to do with this.

"Just spill it out Yellow." Green glared at me and frowned.

"U—Um—The truth is I was searching something." I spoke half-true, and yes that's true, I was running to find my 'target'.

"Search what? You can call us if you want anything to find! We will help you !" Red half-yelled to me.

I bit my lip, 'OH darn it! What should I say? Ugh! Lie again? Its not my type lying to someone so care to me. Sigh. No choice and sorry.' I thought sadly.

"It's nothing really." I shrugged coldly to avoid any questions.

"Why? Tell us ! We might help you." Blue half-shouted, I know she is worried but this really is not their business! I curse my searching today, why should in first day? Why should with my new friends? Finally I got friends who cared to me and now I ruined it? Must be a bad omen for me. I sighed.

"Yellow, what are you hiding in?" Red spoke gently to me, I can feel the sympathy in his voice, wanting to help but a no is no.

I shook my head quickly and THANK GOODNESS the teacher is coming. I quickly open my book. And start paying attention on my studies. 'I will escape after school finish, I must RUN! I don't want to be caught and answer those stupid questions they will throw to me. Im too tired to lie…again.

~END P.O.V.~

* * *

><p>~RED P.O.V.~<p>

What to say? Im still in worried state. I don't believe Yellow run so fast like a wind and I couldn't follow him. Where the hell did he go? What's he search in? Why his expression so serious? So many questions on my head and I cant think calmly. Why the heck Im so worried about him? Ugh!

"You know, you must eat Red." Green glared at me.

Yes, Im not eating any in fact I can't eat, why? I was worried half death about Yellow, I know Green is kind enough to persuade me to eat but I shook my head and look around to find Yellow.

"Why are you so eager about that Yellow guy?" Silver stared me confused.

To be honest I don't know either. I feel he is so special, this is crazy.

"I don't know, I just well—but Im not a gay for your information." I shot a glare don't-you-dare-saying-me-gay to Silver.

Silver remain calm and ignore that glare continue to bite his food.

"He is quite pretty-boy you know, I kinda surprise when I saw him, he was liked you know… a girl." Pearl smirked out.

"Your mock is not funny, Pearl." Platina rolled her eyes and shot him a glare.

"Sorry missy, but I speak matter-of-factly." Pearl replied Platina and give her an apologetic face.

"You shouldn't say that Pearl, he is still new and we don't want give him any bad impress right? Dia spotted him while hold his food. "He is in mission." Dia whispered but no one could hear it.

Why everyone call him pretty-boy? This is strange… quite strange. Even Ruby who is so sissy they wouldn't call him a pretty-boy, and I suspect his act isn't so like a boy, is he maybe a sissy type too? Or maybe because his nervous type make him like a sissy? Wait, he is not Ruby ! Argh! This is insane!

"Super Serious Gal said to me that its impolite to say him pretty-boy you know." Gold hissed remember Crystal scolded him.

"But to be honest, he is quite… pretty one you know, he is quite elegant !" Pearl yelled like Yellow is one of the model girl.

I shot him a deathly glare, never ever mock **MY **Yellow, wait. Did I just said my? This is nuts ! Crap! What the hell ? How can I turning to be a real gay? Its time to go back to class now, stop thinking anything and face reality.

"Okay guys, see you later !" Blue waved to Platina and friends.

"Red, you alright? Ya' look pale?" Gold stared at me for a while.

"Im fine." I muttered.

"Oh gosh ! Yellow hasn't came back yet !" Blue gasped seeing an empty seat of Yellow's

"Well, he will be after his 'something to do' finish." Green shrugged, ignore Blue's glare and sat at his chair, opened his text book.

I was froze, and worried. The only question on my head is, _"WHERE IS YELLOW?"_

Blue, Gold and I went in and sat at our usual seat, I stared at his empty chair waiting for him patiently until I heard the door open. It was Yellow with his head bowed down, I wonder what happen to him.

He sat to his chair and I swear I saw a huge grin in his face but quickly fading, he look around and blushed.

"What are you all looking at?" he calmed from his own world and saw us innocently. Oh you better talk nerv-guy ! You make us worried in for 20 minutes !

"Where the hell have you been?" Blue crossed her arms.

"I um—Just wondering around school." He replied, and I know that is lame lie ever. Why he has to lie to us? Are we so bad that he couldn't trust us?

"You are lying, I can see direct from your eyes, Yellow." I caught him off guard, I saw him jumped and froze, there is a silent.

"Just spill it out Yellow." Green glared at him and frowned to see Yellow's strange behavior. I know that glared, Green just want to be nice but he has his own way to be nice.

"U—Um—The truth is I was searching something." He said calmly and his voice seems low.

Now Im impatient and I quickly asked him "Search what? You can call us if you want anything to find! We will help you !" I half-yelled.

I was so curious and that curious make more questions on my head exploded. There is a pause.

"It's nothing really." He shrugged coldly.

I was surprised when I heard that cold voice, it seems he really don't want to tell us anything. I try to be gentle and I will open out his secret.

"Why? Tell us ! We might help you." Now Blue was half-shouted, she looked impatient, I know Blue for a long time, I know she wanted to help to but, we are dealing with a stubborn character, he is quite hard to be predict I admit.

I saw Yellow sighed, and looked sad and blanked on his face.

"Yellow, what are you hiding in?" I spoke gently to him, I feel sympathy to him and I was so eager to help him, to know more about him.

Yellow shook his head and the teacher went in, I quickly face in front and I saw Yellow feel a bit relieved. I wonder what will he plan to after school, so much questions I wanted to ask him. But I bet he will just silent and said nothing.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Still RED P.O.V.

Finally the bell of dismissed ringing. I was so relieved that this is over. I will ask Yellow some questions maybe. I put all my things on my bag and I swear Yellow was gone, What the heck?

"Wow, Yellow was quick escaping, I was just about to ask him some questions." Blue gasped and saw Yellow's empty chair.

"He's quite racer huh?" Green mocked.

"He…. gone?" I was froze, saw Yellow wasn't there anymore make him feel pain and hurt, he was so eager and waiting to ask him walk home together but…

"Oh well, Lets get home now." Gold groaned looking at Yellow's strange behavior running away from them.

'I don't get it. Its confusing me. What did I do wrong?' I thought fearfully and confusing. I stood there for a while until Green grab my arm.

"Red, snap out of it ! Tomorrow we will ask him again." Green snapped me.

"Ye—Yeah." I follow them walked out from school. "I hope so." I muttered.

~END P.O.V.~

~YELLOW P.O.V.~

I finally run away as possible from school, I don't know how I manage to run but thank goodness then. I pant out and I realize that I have far way from school, I feel so guilty to Red, Blue and Green. How suppose I could face them tomorrow? They are really nice friends I ever had, so caring especially Red I don't know why he is so caring to me, I mean we just met today and I just known him. How idiot of me, I mustn't let my guard down. I also lied to him, lied to Blue and Green, Im so fool, I was just entered a new school, got many friends, they make a good impress towards me but I lied to them, its so unforgivable.

I look around and nobody there instead myself, I walk home myself, I never felt so lonely. 14 years-old live alone and I used t but now why I felt so lonely and empty? Of course I don't want to cry… I have made a vow that I would not cry for any girlish things. I stood there for a while and I saw a huge river at the forest. Yes, Im positive the river is so beautiful and bright. I walked to the river and sat down there, watched the clean and clear river, so pure and innocent. I groaned for a while release all my stress. I looked at the sun, its orange and ready to set down, the sky will turn to dark blue, stars and moon will show their face. I realize my mind was blank for a moment until someone at my back call my name. Yes, I recognize that voice, I know that gentle voice full of worried and curiosity. Red.

"Yellow. So there you are." Red walk approaching me.

Miraculous I just sat there, I didn't face him and I don't run or anything, I just wanted to here he called my name and talking to him. What happen to me? Am I fall…to him? NO ! NO! throw it away Yellow ! This is mission ! Don't you dare fall in love to him !

"Yellow." He called again, now he is beside me. He sat down next to him and watches the sparkling river.

"Its beauty." He spoke gently and smiled.

I nodded, I didn't face once more, I was frightened, scared if he going to mad at me because the incident just now.

"Why are you running Yellow? Is it one of your nervous type?" Red said teasingly but still gentle, he chuckled and mumbles some words that I can't catch.

"I—I um—sorry Red." I finally spoke and sighed.

"You don't have to apologize. Is there something wrong? You can tell me and the others." Red said gently.

I shook my head slowly, "No, there is nothing Red, I just afraid you all mad at me coz my stupid behavior." I half chuckled yet my voice was low like whisper.

"You sure? Im not mad at you, but I hate to see you so frustrating." Red looked sad.

I widened my eyes in disbelief, then I laughed, "Hahaha ! That's funny Red ! You actually hate to see me frustrating? I even not a frustrating guy you know hahaha."

Red confused he opened his mouth but then closed it. He grinned.

"You really funny one Red, I am a guy, don't worry about me. Don't say you are turning to be a gay huh?" I laughed once again until I cry. Its so funny to see Red's face.

"Laugh until you feel better and Im not turning to gay." Red smiled and I stop laughing.

"Thanks. It's help me better, well, I should get home now, tomorrow will be tough huh." I groaned and stood up.

"Mind I walk you home?" Red politely ask.

I rolled my eyes, "Red, Im not a girl, why you have to walk me home?"

"Coz you look lonely." Red said matter-of-fact.

I silent. 'Yes Im lonely one. But its not make sense why he have to walk me home?'

"Well…? Okay, I will not assume it as girl but as friends, and next time we will walk home with Green, Blue, and the others." Red said stared at my doubt eyes.

"Deal !" I smiled widely.

"Now, lets go, it will be late soon." Red walked passed me but I just stood there still.

I remembered how I lied to them I must apologize.

"Yellow? What's wrong?" he saw me stood there without walking.

"Im sorry Red, sorry that Im lying to you." I apologize and bowed down.

"Its okay Yellow. I forgive you already." Red smiled to me, his smile once again make me blushed.

'OH SHOOT, Im blushed ! He better not see me this !'

"Thanks Red for a guy you look quite nice." I mocked him and throw a smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment, nerv-guy." Red chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah sure Mr. Bloody Red."

We laughed together, and what do you know? I have made a friendship that I will never ever forget it. Although I regret taking this mission but I don't regret knowing Red and the others. Its feel… good and fun !

END P.O.V.

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell Dia know Yellow is in mission? Oh-ho who is Dia actually? An ally or a foe?<strong>

**Sorry for the lame chapter ! **

**I really haven't thought about Blue's and Green's P.O.V . but I will think it quick !**

**Hope Green and Blue's next chappie :) **

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate it, any comments,criticize,opinions, or anything, tell me in the REVIEW ! Thanks !**


	5. Another Rumor?

**Hi there ! Im back ! its so great that I could fix my grammars thanks to my REVIEWERS, I really do appreciate and I come back to see if this accepted or not.**

Red: I guess it wont.

Me: Oh Red! How could you be so mean!

Yellow: Red, yosh yosh Nadia…

Me: Oh Yellow! Red being meanie!

Yellow: Red…

Green: sigh. NadiaMiki **DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, just add some her own OCs.**

Yellow: Thank you, Green hikss…

Red: Ugh.

**LETS START !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Another Rumor?**

**~NORMAL P.O.V~**

Passing day by day, Yellow as her routinely entered a school for her mission, she didn't find any clue about her 'target'. She really dead-curious about this unknown gender and unknown description 'target'. Get annoying? Oh yeah sure, she was getting annoyed. As she entered the school gate and was walking through her locker with a blank eyes. The reason was she couldn't sleep last night due watched a news in the midnight, she got fast curious when it comes to news, forgot time and slept only 4 hours. How terrible.

'Hoam… What the hell? I should have slept last night and I cursed that news ! Huh!' She thought scowled.

She walked to the corridor and went straight to the class, it was Thursday and Blue wasn't at her class but she spotted Red and Green who chatted around grinning about something.

Yellow pulled her chair and sat down, buried her head between her two folded arms.

'Ugh, I really have to sleep tonight.' She thought yawning.

"Good mornin' Yellow." Someone greeted her, who else? The one who always used his red cap.

She lift her head and saw Red and Green in front of her, grinning, "Good morning Red, Green." Yellow tried to smile and buried his head again.

"What's wrong ?" Green asked.

"Sleepy."

"You don't sleep?" Red turn asked.

Yellow shook her head while her head still at her arms.

Red turned to Green who shrugged. "You better wash up, Yellow. Otherwise, the teacher will spot you sleeping." Green advised.

Yellow lift up her head again and nodded, walked out from class and went to the bathroom.

"He really is the weird one, don't you think Red?" Green arched an eyebrow.

Red shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't think that." He smirked.

"Are you gay or what?" Green mocked while grinning.

"Shut up you." Red flushed.

**~END P.O.V.~**

* * *

><p><strong>~YELLOW P.O.V.~<strong>

'I have been in this school for over 1 week and I didn't find any clue, this is suck' I thought annoyed.

'_You should chill out, enjoy your school here.' _Another thought came.

'You right, but… I..you know, I am not comfortable.' I replied.

'_How come? You have been here for 1 week and they seems nice to you, enjoy it! You will regret it when your mission finished and you won't be able to see them again.'_ My another replied wisely

'Wow, for a thought, you really wise enough huh?'

'_OF COURSE! Im you! I inhabit your wise hohoho!_'

'I take it back, for a thought you are so over reacted.'

'_FYI, I inhabit your nature._'

'FYI again, Im not so over, now stop, we gotta back to class.'

My thought didn't reply, I think she stop already. Good. Maybe I really should enjoy the school whilst I also search my 'target' 2 bird in 1 stone.

I went in to the class and sat down, opened my text books and reviewed some materials. It's a Social class and I love it, the teacher explained with so enthusiasm and I couldn't bear to laugh when he explained with such a ridiculously way.

"Feel any better?" Red smiling at me.

"Um." I faced him and nodded.

"Look Yellow, it's been a week we have known you, so don't act too close heart to us, we wont hurt you but we will help you if there are any troubles." Red smiled again.

"That's kind of you Red, but really, you all shouldn't have to push it, and I don't have any problem right now." I smiled and and sat straight coz the teacher went in.

**~END P.O.V.~**

* * *

><p><strong>~NORMAL P.O.V.~<strong>

Class was over and its lunch time.

Yellow, Green and Red headed to the cafeteria their usual hang out, sat there, Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, Silver, Pearl and Dia, apparently Platina, Crystal and Blue were still having classes.

"Yo, you three." Gold greeted them.

"Oh Yellow ! Hi there, how was your class? Having fun?" Ruby asked Yellow.

"Oh yeah ! It was sure fun!" she said cheerfully.

The three of them sat down as they went chattered, Green was getting them some foods.

"Have you heard that rumor?" Pearl asked all of them with enthusiasms.

"What rumor, Pearl?" Sapphire asked as Yellow anxious if this is about her mission.

All of them minus Pearl looked at Pearl with a questionable looked as Pearl, with his proudly said they were so left behind.

"It's about a guy who will be targeted a murderer! I heard the murderer will arrive about a week later, AWESOME !" Pearl yelled excitedly.

'Woah! What the hell? He will come and wait what the hell is he so excited? This is SERIOUS NOT A GAME YOU MEAT HEAD !' Yellow thought unbelief and glared at Pearl.

"This is great, we gotta chance to see a guy dead, this will be fun, right guys?" Gold smirking.

"Well, whatever." Sapphire ignored Gold, continued to her foods.

All of them ignored the rumors and continued to eat (as like Sapph).

Yellow surprised, no one cautious of it, 'What hell ! They didn't even scared or what? Did they get possessed or what!' Yellow yelled her thought.

"Um, you guys seems didn't care of the rumor huh?" I asked bluntly.

"Well, its just a rumor, and I think they just playing prank." Silver said who didn't even cared.

' the— You guys will be so dead, if this a real one.' Yellow thought sarcasm.

"Why are you so care Yellow?" Red asked puzzled.

"Yeah, why? It will not going to, trust us Yellow." Ruby shook his hand up and down and smiled.

'Oh yeah? We'll see about that.' She thought sarcasm, tried to hide her thought and making a smile

"Dia, you are so quite? What's wrong?" Pearl asked looked at Dia who ate his foods quietly.

"Nothing." Dia shrugged.

Green came perfectly in time as Yellow quickly grabbed a burger and ate it.

"You look hungry huh?" Gold mocked.

"Oh yeah! I really am hungry, I haven't eaten any breakfast." Yellow said cheerfully.

"Oh you will sick if you didn't eat regular." Ruby glanced at her.

"Yeah, Yellow, you will sick and you will worry us." Red looked worried.

"Don't worry, don't worry." she said happily and bit the burger.

"Rumor or not Im gonna get him." Yellow murmured under her breath whilst eating.

"You say something?" Green turned to Yellow.

"Nothing, I said Im gonna get some burger again." Yellow cheerfully grabbed another burger and bit it.

"Wow, you are good at eat huh?" Gold mocked her again.

Sapphire pinched Gold's cheek and Gold winched, rubbed his cheek annoyingly. (Me: you are being Crys' assistant huh? Sapphire: Crys asked me.)

Dia stared at Yellow and continued ate his food while still staring.

**~AFTER CAFETERIA~**

"Well, lets get back to class, bye everyone." Yellow waved at their friends, walked away with Red and Green to the next class.

"You sure ate much, Yellow." Red smiled at her.

She flushed, "Um—I really was hungry Red."

"But 3 burgers? You gotta be kiddin' " Green arched an eyebrow and looked at her puzzled.

"I quite good when comes to eat." Yellow smiled sheepishly.

"Yellow, Yellow!" Someone screamed her name, she realized who is that, its Dia the quite one.

"Dia? What's wrong?" Yellow asked puzzled.

Dia caught some breaths from running, "I...gotta talk to you, for a moment." He said with hesitant looked.

"Oh? What's that about?" She asked arched her eyebrows.

"Could we talk privately? I don't really want to talk it in public." Dia responded, looking at Green and Red.

"O—kay. Lets talk. Im sorry, Green, Red, I will catch you guys." She said walked with Dia to the rooftop.

"Dia act strangely, its unlike him." Green glanced at the two who slowly faded away.

"Yeah, and what's the problem with Yellow? He is still new here." Red frowned.

"Don't be so possessive you gay." Green smirked, continued his walked.

"What you..!" Red pissed while flushed.

"I was just joking." Green smirked widely seeing his best friend so cared to Yellow.

"Humh!" Red fumed.

**~END P.O.V.~**

* * *

><p>Red: so, it ends here?<p>

Me: Yep. Any question?

Red: NO, its just curious with next chapter.

Me: Oh Red ! Thank you!

Yellow: *smile*

Me: Hi Yellow! Why are you so happy today?

Yellow: I got candies !

Me: so childish.

Red: *flushed.

Me: What the hell are you flushed at Red?

Red: Nothing.

**Short one huh? But I promise the next one will be long :) **

**Well, AS USUAL I NEED SOME COMMENTS PLEASEEEE**

**And Reviewwwww pleaseeee**

**As I always said, Thank you for reading and have a nice day !**


	6. The Truths

**Author's note: Okay, I know this isn't right but can I have some idea from who ever read my story? I kinda sucks here… need help ! Its still school holiday for me so Im gonna update everyday, maybe. Well, I gotta work for my another stories of course.**

**And pretty much THANKS for you guys who read or REVIEW my story, I really happy !**

Red: keep it on mind, you are weird…

Yellow: well, perhaps I agree with Red for once.

Red: YES !

Me: Shut up, FYI im NOT weird.

Green: Who will be the disclaimer now?

Blue: Me me!Pick me !

Me: Okay Blue.

Blue: YES! **NadiaMiki DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, just add some of her OCs,** enjoy read guys! *winked

**LETS START!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**The Truths**

~**NORMAL P.O.V.~**

Dia and Yellow was walking quietly to the rooftop, the two of them was in silence for some reasons. Yellow was quite shocked of the quiet Dia who seldom talked to her, calling her to the rooftop for a little private talk.

'Its strange, why Dia called me?' Yellow thought puzzled.

She still a bit nervous and struggled mind whilst walking to the stair and there they, the rooftop. Dia stopped walking he was in front of Yellow as Yellow stopped too.

Dia turned to her, "Amarillo de Bosque Verde or Yellow isn't it?"

She gasped and shocked, 'How could he know my real name?' Yellow thought froze.

"Don't be so shocked, I know all about you." Dia smiled sincerely as Yellow still in puzzled but quite shocked.

"I'll tell you everything, I am also an agent, I am your ally. I basically school here but boss found out the murderer targeting one of this school's student, so I was sent to assist you." Dia spoke solemnly and smiled.

Yellow was really quite shocked the truth that Dia was one of her agent friend, but she know the quiet Dia has a reason to keep this secret from their friends, Yellow smiled and relieved.

"Oh wow Dia, I really got heart attack when you revealed this truth. And why boss didn't tell me that I there will be another agent?" Yellow asked as she held her chest and sighed in relieved.

Dia laughed as he still smiled, "He said he want this to be a surprised. I know you are a girl also. Boss told me that the agent will be disguise as a guy and named Yellow. I was quite shocked when the first day Gold introduced you to us."

"Well, its not like I want to disguise as a guy, you heard the rules right? If they know Im a boy, I will be doom and kicked out and my mission will fail." Yellow sighed.

"Don't worry, Im here as your ally will help you." Dia smiled as Yellow brightened up.

"Thanks Dia, how about we search again our 'target', as Pearl said the 'target' was a guy, Im still clueless." Yellow sighed again.

"Well, as I also clueless." Dia scratched his head and smiled 'hehehe'.

"Oh well, maybe we have to work on together." Yellow smiled as she held her hand out.

"Yeah of course we have to." Dia smiled back and shook her hand as a proved of their cooperation.

"Let's get back, you don't want to miss the class right? I bet Red is dying waiting for you." Dia laughed as Yellow flushed and looked at the ground with embarrass.

"You know, he is a strange guy. He know Im a guy but he is so caring, do you think he know Im a girl?" Yellow puzzled as they walked down to the corridor.

"Who knows? He is quite strange but a kind guy, don't worry about him. Well, gotta go Yellow, I will inform you anything about the rumor as soon I find something." He waved and ran through his class.

She waved back and went in her class, sat down as usual, opened the text books and buried her head in her folded arms, sighed.

'God, today is soo tough day. I will be so dead if this keep going.' She thought herself.

"Hey what's up Yellow? How's your talk to Dia?" Red asked her as she woke up and smiled.

"Its fine, we just talked something not so important."

"Oh? Not telling us what were you two talked about?"

"Nope, its not important Red."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really wont tell any?"

"I really sure wont tell you any." Yellow grinned teasingly.

"You are weird one nerv-guy." Green smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well thank you so much for your compliment, I really appreciate it." I scoffed.

"Your welcome." Green chuckled, Yellow frowned.

"Oh, Red, I heard she will come, ready for it?" Green smirked as Red's smiled fading.

"Yeah, whatever." Red spoke annoyed.

Yellow confused, 'Who is she?' as she asked the two of them, "Who is she? Who will come?"

"You will see Yellow." Green smirked evilly.

"Shut up Green." Red scowled, he looked uncomfortable and sighed.

Yellow quirked an eyebrow and still in confused but she will know it soon, who is her and what's relation with Red.

**AFTER SCHOOL !**

"That was tiring day, I really want to go home ASAP." Yellow sighed and collected her stuff.

"Oh yeah really tired." Red smiled as he stood up with Green.

"Lets walk home together." Red smiled again, Green stood there silence and muttered something about annoying walked home together.

She rolled her eyes and went home together with them. They were stopped in her locker for a moment to keep her beloved books, slammed and locked.

They walked through the gate and someone, yeah someone yelled Red's name and hugged him.

"Red ! Oh I miss you!" A girl with orange fiery hair and blue eyes, he hugged him tightly as Red turn to hugged her.

Yellow arched an eyebrow and frowned, 'Oh I see that's the relation, I mean HELLO? Girlfriend and boyfriend, who cares?' Yellow thought sarcastically as she forced a smile to the girl.

"Misty, I can't breath." Red was crushed by her hugged tightly (Me: Oh bother it Yellow. Yellow: sigh.)

"Ops, sorry, hehehe." Misty released her hug and looked at Green and Yellow.

"Hi Green it's a long time huh?" Misty smiled whilst Green make a small smile.

"And who is this little blondie guy?" Misty looked at Yellow with a smile on her face, made Yellow cursed herself for being blond. (Me: you? Curse yourself? Yellow: Oh whatever.)

"Um—Yellow my name, pleasure to meet you." Yellow bowed and put a fake smiled.

"Hello little guy, the name is Misty and Im Red's girlfriend." She smiled widely as she reached out her hand and Yellow shook it still with her fake smile. (Me: good actor Yellow. Yellow: I was an agent for nothing.)

'I have a feeling I don't like this girl. What's happen to me? Oh darn !' Yellow scolded herself.

"Um—Misty, how's your trip? Nice?" Red put a fake smile.

"It's so nice ! but I miss you Red, why didn't you join me and we could have a nice trip just both of us."

Yellow rolled her eyes mockingly, 'Teenagers…' thought herself sarcasm.

"Well, I couldn't join you coz I have to attend school with Green and Blue of course." Red scratched his head and glanced at Green who didn't care.

"Oh well, can you walk me home? Please !" Misty pleaded with a puppy eyes.

Red couldn't refuse and glance at Yellow and Green, Yellow make a 'go ahead' head, smiled widely and Green smirked.

"O—kay then." Red forcedly accepted.

"Yay! Lets go home now, See you tomorrow Yellow, Green." Misty grabbed Red's arm and waved at them, they walked out of the gate.

"Well, surprise huh?" Yellow said mockingly.

Green nodded, "Its been a year they have that relationship."

"Oh wow, that's… cool." She bowed down her head, looked at the ground with dark face.

Green rolled his eyes with no care as they walked through the street with silence.

"So, you wont tell to Blue?" Yellow broke the silence with huge grin.

Green flinched, flushed and glared at Yellow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you should tell your feeling to Blue." Yellow grinned hugely.

Green make 'huh' look as Yellow peeked a look at the flushed Green with chuckled.

"Having a nice life is unforgettable you know." Yellow muttered with smile.

"What do you mean?" Green blinked, looked puzzled to Yellow.

"No, nothing. Well, thanks for walking me home, its not like you happily walk me home huh?" Yellow mocked.

"Yeah, but I replaced Red, he will kill me if something happen to you." Green smirked evilly.

Yellow arched her eyebrows, her jaw dropped, "What ? Im a guy! I could take care myself." She growled.

"Yeah whatever, Mr. could-take-care-himself , I was just assigned by Red." He looked away with ignorant face.

"Yeah, whatever, I was surprised you accepted it."

"I don't have a choice."

"Coz he is your best friend?"

"…Maybe."

"Don't be shy, Mr. have-a-good-bestfriend-but-he-didn't-realized." Yellow tongued out playfully.

"Whatever you nerv-guy."

"Don't be so meanie."

"Go to your house quick, or I will smack you down."

"Fine, thanks for it." Yellow pouted, waved to Green, walked to her house.

"You alright? You looked depressed."

"Im fine." Yellow stopped as she looked at her shoulder.

"It is about Red and Misty? I thought you are real gay." Green chuckled.

"What the- ! Im not a gay for your information!" Yellow groaned and slammed the door.

"Fine fine whatever."

Green smirked as he saw Yellow went in and closed her door. He walked to his house with yawning.

"What's happen to me? I couldn't stand seeing Red with Misty… Am I… jealous? Oh great." Yellow murmured unhappily. She went inside her rooms and released her wig, revealed her long blond ponytail and went to the bathroom.

~**END P.O.V.~**

* * *

><p>~<strong>RED P.O.V.~<strong>

I felt bad with Yellow that I couldn't walk him home instead walked home Misty. When I heard she will come back, I felt strange, I didn't like her anymore, our relationship was like a dim light, she is too full of herself and she even didn't understand my feeling nor my condition when I was busy. Yeah, she was liked a busybody when came to dinner or dating. I regretted having a relationship with her. I sighed.

"What's wrong Red? You look tired." Misty said who still grabbed my arm tightly.

"No, nothing, yeah I just tired from school." I put a forced smile.

"Yeah, school makes you tired, why you have to be in junior class again instead of senior? I was dying waiting for you, and you know, this year Im gonna graduate ! And you will go to senior class. Why?" She demanded like I would disappear from her life. That will be good I admit.

"Like my old reason, I was waiting for my other juniors to graduate, and don't mad at me, Blue was the one who persuade me and Green." I didn't look at her, said matter-of-fact that she couldn't against Blue's persistent, Green will be so mad at her if she yelled at Blue.

She sighed, gazed at me, "Yeah, but we still remain same right? I love you, Red." She hugged me. (Me: oh bother Red. Red: I don't have a choice.)

I hugged her back, but I couldn't say I love her again, in fact I didn't love her anymore. What should I said? Ugh! I swear if I have to love her again, I will die !

"Um." I nodded but I didn't look at her or even touch my chin into her head, or even thought about her. A face on my head was a blonde guy with a sincere smile and happy face without any burden, Yellow.

I felt numbed when I knew that I like him (me: what the hell are you? Gay? Red: I couldn't resist it.). I like a him, I like a guy, a human who has a same gender, that's crazy and so crazy like I was going to die. What's wrong with me? I haven't seen a guy who was so pretty, mysterious and irresistible like Yellow, he was kinda cute to me and I was like a possessive guy to him, so caring to him. Darn it. What will he react if he know I like him? He would think I am a real gay. Tch.

"Misty…" I whispered to her, "Lets go home."

"Yeah.." she whispered back as she released her hug and walked beside me with my hand holding her forcely.

So I conclude myself that I like Yellow huh? The blondie nerv-guy. I grinned myself.

~**END P.O.V~**

* * *

><p>Red: No! Im NOT a GAY !<p>

Yellow: I am also not 'well, it's a lie.' .

Me: you two… HOW THE HELL YOU GET IN HERE? I was eating my cookies peacefully !

Red, Yellow: back door.

Me: DAMN! I forgot to lock back door.

Red: Well, its your fault also, can I have cookies?

Yellow: Me too!

Gold: me three. *smirked.

Me: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HERE GOLD? I will throw you out if you didn't get your butt out from here in 3 seconds.

Gold: *run 'woah, she is scarier than super serious girl.'

Me: Damnit goggle head.

Yellow and Red: 'She is scary.' *sweet dropped*

**Okaaay ! I will end this chapter here !**

**As usual, Review it and I welcome any opinion, comments, ideas, criticize, etc. so don't be shy to said it :)**

**Well said, Thanks for the read and have a nice day !**


	7. Plans

**Hiyyaa ! Im back ! Wow, quite long day to update huh? I was NEVER thought making Dia as agent, its outta my mind hehehe… Just coincident making him secret agent who assault Yellow, I don't know what to do with Dia's character so, the more surprise I made it hehehe. Back to business, this chapter will talk about Dia and Yellow's plan with some Blue's and Green's as the back ground. Hope you like it.**

Dia: So, its about us?

Yellow: Oh yeah, Im glad no RED. 'although I wanted him to be appear.'

Red: Hey! I can hear you!

Me: Okay cut it out. Red, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ! this is suppose to be Dia and Yellow's !

Dia: Oh-ho.

Red: why you stupid author didn't include me?

Yellow: *sigh.

Me: me? Stupid author? You shrimp head ! This chapter should ONLY be Yellow and Dia's !

Yellow: now now, guys….

Dia: **NadiaMiki DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, she just add some of her OCs.**

Red: you pesky author !

Me: Shut up shrimp head ! Who the hell are you calling me pesky ! IM NOT BLUE !

Dia, Yellow: *sigh. Lets get started.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Plans**

**~Yellow P.O.V.~**

It's a great Sunday! The sun is so bright, and what do you know? Maybe today will be a great day ! I was walking out from my home, leaving out stress and of course I still in disguise as a boy. I didn't want to encounter any from Blue and the others. They might think I was playing cross-dresser ! Sheesh.. but I won't risk it excluded Dia coz he knew who I was, and what do you guess? He was also an agent ! Oh wow ! I never knew that Dia will be one of it!

Last Thursday's seems to be so long, I was encountered Red's girlfriend, Misty. I would admit she was pretty and quite elegant but a bit bossy. Last Friday was my hell, Misty always came Red's class (actually our coz whole week except Sunday and Saturday I was in the same class with Red.). She dragged him quickly like busybody to the cafeteria and joined the others, Misty babbling something about her vacation and we all listening to her even some like me and Silver who didn't care and Dia who was busy eating with Sapph.

Normally I was sitting next Red but since that day, Misty pushed me out and I didn't have a choice, so I sat next to Dia and Pearl. Who would guess they were so funny with their comedies. And yesterday, ugh! Another hell, Red and the others asked me to come hang out around the town and guess what? Misty was there **AGAIN**, entire hang out was fun actually, Red of course with Misty talked something private and I don't care. Blue and Green were in another of their arguments, Gold, Crystal and Silver were chattered and smashed Gold when he flirting with women, Ruby and Sapphire were in their own arguments, Pearl was telling jokes to Platina and left me and Dia who whispered each other about our searched.

There again, I was left by Red wait. Why should I care? I was happy there talking to Misty and others whilst I and Dia was at behind. Dia sure made me a bit shocked when he told me today he would meet me at yesterday's café for some plans due we have 4 days again before the murderer come.

_FLASH BACK YESTERDAY_

"_Yellow, listen to me. We will have to act before the murderer come." Dia whispered to me._

"_What about some plans Dia?" I whispered back to him._

"_I would thought some, but I don't want they know, what should we do? We got 5 days to think some plans and prepare everything we got."_

"_Well, I don't get anything. Boss didn't give me anything when I started the mission. Neither I got a gun."_

"_You used gun? Wow! For a girl, you are strong one."_

"_Ssshh! Not so loud! And yeah, I could use gun, even I could use sniper, I was pro in weapons ha!"_

"_WHAT THE HELL ! You gotta be kidding me !" Dia shouted unbelievable._

_Everyone stopped and looked at him with confused, I was froze and glared what-the-hell-so-loud-you-Dia. And he, closed his mouth with his right hand, widened his eyes as if saying was I shouting? GREAT! SO GREAT!_

"_What's wrong Dia? What are you kidding with?" Pearl asked him._

"_You are weird, red hat." Gold scoffed._

"_Gold!" steeped at Gold's right foot._

"_That hurt!" he hissed at he rubbed his foot._

_Even Ruby, Sapph, Green and Blue stopped their argument after hearing Dia's shouted._

"_What's wrong?" Green asked annoyed._

"_Nothing, I was just well… shocked… to hear that… Yellow was good at archery! Yes!" Dia lied, I relieved._

"_Wow! Yellow, I don't know you were good at archery !" Blue amazed, clapped her hands._

_Everyone looking at me with amazed as I laughed nervously, "ah, its my hobby actually."_

"_But still ! Hey, will you teach me how to play it ?" Sapphire asked me with shining eyes._

'_Oh my crap.' I thought._

"_Um… sure, anytime you want." I smiled nervously._

"_Me too!" Blue half-yelled as Green glared at her and muttered, "pesky woman." Blue tongued out playfully._

"_Count me in." Crystal smiled._

'_Ugh, this is just great.' I thought sarcastically._

_We continued to walk and stopped at a café named Rainbow café .I looked through it and saw it was a nice café with comfortable seat and music. We decided to have some lunch in that café._

_I was sitting again next to Dia, we divided into 2 seats, first seat was Red, Misty, Blue, Green, Silver, Ruby and Sapph. The second seat was Me, Dia, Crystal, Gold, Pearl and Platina. Blue invited me to join them but I politely refused it coz I didn't want to face Misty. Jealous? Maybe. Argh! Damn! Why should I? Dia was whispering to me again._

"_Sorry about just now, hehehe. I was kinda shocked, honestly, you really are the pro one huh?"_

"_As I said Dia, and good think you said archery. Archery was one of my best weapon after all." _

"_Ha! I was good when lying."_

"_So, what are you pro in, Dia? Combat Battle? Or healing? Or maybe Martial Arts?" I asked anxiously._

"_None of them. Ckckck, I was pro in Strategies and Plans." Dia proudly said._

"_No wonder why you are so not like a combatant." I mocked him and laughed softly. 'His body isn't build for combatant as I could see, well, for the strategies person he sure give his shot." I thought smiled._

"_Yeah whatever, but underestimate my strategies will be your final laugh, Yellow." He smirked smugly._

"_I never underestimate you, to say, are you the top maker strategies in base?"_

"_Yep, and to say, you are the top pro weapons?"_

"_Correct. So, we as the pros will work together huh?"_

"_Ouh yeah, you bet!" _

"_To think we teens are able to be the tops in the base, I will laugh hardly back at my house."_

"_Ha! You said it !"_

"_Hey, guys, what do you wanna order?" Crys asked us._

"_I will have lemon tea." I said with smiled._

"_I will have every cakes." Dia raised his hand._

"_Wow, Dia, you sure eat lot." Gold frowned._

"_I'll have Darjeeling tea." Said Platina, the lady in our group._

"_Chocolate milkshake !" Pearl half-shouted._

"_I'll have rainbow ice cream." Crys looked drooling seeing the ice-cream._

"_I'll have the same." Gold smirked as Crys glared at him._

"_Why are have the same with me?" Crys groaned._

"_Why? I want it so be it." Gold arched an eyebrow and smiled smugly._

"_Fine."_

_FLASH BACK END._

To think that we both were the pros and the tops one, I was shocked, how could Dia, who so quiet and ate much could be one of the strategies pros? I never thought it though.

Now I was walking to the café peacefully, I haven't seen any from the groups, thank goodness! I entered the café and saw Dia was sitting there, with… papers? Oh my God, here come the pros of strategies.

"Hey Dia." I sat there and saw he scribbled many plans.

"Hey Yellow, you came in time, I was about to finish my plans." He said excitedly and ate some of his cakes.

Here goes the eater. I couldn't help but smiled to him, he was a pros whilst a glutton too when came to foods. "So, whats the plan?" I grinned.

He smirked, as he told me all the plans, I was shocked hearing it. It was… WOW! MARVELOUS ! He got the pros position for nothing ! Guess I really underestimate him huh? But when I was hearing half of his plans, I noticed Blue and Green was at the café with their argument.

"Dia, stop. Blue and Green are here." I spoke softly so they couldn't hear me.

"Wow, the lovebirds are hear! Wanna spy them? We are agents for nothing !" Dia excitedly took a seat closer to them and I joined him, we overheard them talking.

~END P.O.V.~

* * *

><p>Blue and Green were sitting at the Rainbow café, they were having… date? Well, maybe.<p>

"I don't believe you lost the bet and brought me Mr. Hot-shot." Blue mocked him.

Green silently sipped his coffee.

Well, it's because another Blue's bet and Green have to ask her to breakfast.

"Talk something will you. Oh My God. Why should someone like you be so handsome and cold?" Blue hissed as she sipped her juice.

"So what? You jealous?" Green smirked.

"Huh, why should I? Well, I admit I was jealous that I was the only girl who you called 'pesky woman' and 'annoying woman'. Huh!" Blue pouted and looked away.

Green smirked widely, "Oh yeah?"

"Oh YEAH Mr. Green Oak !" Blue scoffed.

On the other seat, Yellow and Dia were disguise, using their black glasses, sipping coffee and overheard their 'dating'.

"Wont they cute if they become couple?" Yellow giggled.

"Hush Yellow, you are boy now." Dia reminded Yellow.

"I know I know."

"Sigh. I don't know what to do with you anyway, but a lose is a lose." Blue grinned.

"Yeah, whatever." Green replied coldly.

Blue sighed again, looking away through window with blank face. Green noticed this but he didn't know what to act or what to say.

"What are you looking at, pesky woman?" Green asked.

"Stop calling me pesky woman you dimwit! I have my name you know ! Blue ! Sheessh! We have befriended for about 4 years and you still called me that !" Blue hissed and groaned as she shook her head.

"…"

"Stop quiet will ya'! Im not a ghost here."

"…"

"Ugh! You are so unbelievable annoyed!"

"Fine by me."

"Ugh!" Blue face-palm herself, too annoyed with this cold Green. But deep down in her heart she actually like this, she like him, she like everything in Green.

'How unbelievable I could love this guy. Wait. Did I said LOVE? WHAT THE HECK! No no no! Im not ! Im not in love with him! Not in million year!' Blue thought herself as she shook her head hardly (Me: she is so not admit it. Dia: well, I guess she is, she is Blue after all.)

"If you annoyed just go home." Green muttered.

"No and never you idiot." Blue crossed her arms and pouted.

This made Green surprised and arched an eyebrow, he smirked as he sipped his last coffee and stood up.

"Woah, where are you going?" Blue a bit surprised but remain calm.

"Let's go around the city." Blue could see Green's smiled as she heat up and blushed.

"F—Fine.." Blue stood up and hid her blushed, 'What the heck happen with him?'

Blue and Green walked out from the café and they didn't even realized Yellow and Dia's watched over and giggled there.

"Well, that's one surprise ha!" Yellow grinned as she sipped her coffee.

"Lets back to our meeting of plan. So, we decided to use this plan as Plan A and this is Plan B, of course if these two plans aren't work we will use our instinct to attack the murderer." Dia pointed at his paper full of plans and Yellow nodded understand. She was shocked by another brilliant idea from Dia, well, he was a pros for nothing.

"I will get the weapons on Tuesday later." Yellow said with serious tone.

"Okay, make sure you take the guns and some other weapons which are small, don't dare you bring AK-47 !" Dia half-shouted and warned tone.

"Hey hey hey its too big ! I don't even want to use it, I couldn't bring any rifle shots, can I? People will think Im crazy! I will take some cartridges, don't you think 'she' will come?"

"She? Who? Oh! Do you mean 'her'?" Dia said excitedly.

"Yeah, you know her too right? One of the pros like us." Yellow smirked.

"Oh yeah, I bet she will come. And make another surprise." Dia chuckled softly as he ate another cakes.

"Okay, so we decided to use this plan and we have 4 days to prepare, don't we have to train our physics too?" Yellow asked as she saw Dia arched his eyebrows.

"For you yes, for me not. Im an strategies not a combatant you know." Dia smirked.

"Fine." Yellow pouted.

"Tomorrow, we must look around for another investigation at school, we haven't known the target and boss haven't called us yet."

"Okay, but isn't it make suspicious on our friends? I mean, HELLO? Yellow and Dia suddenly become a good friend in just 1 day?" Yellow said with her another worried tone. (Me: quit worried too much. Yellow: Its not me if I quit.)

"Don't worry about them, I have all controlled." Dia winked and made another evil grin.

Yellow squeaked , 'Oh-ho, another evil plan of Dia.'

"So, lets work on it, Yellow." Dia smiled as Yellow frowned and turned he her smiled.

"Roger !"

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

* * *

><p>Yellow: great job Dia! Lets high fived!<p>

Dia: Yeah! *high fived with Yellow.

Me: good, good.

Red: HEY! Why I didn't show?

Me: sigh. Boy, I have told you already!

Red: but! Yellow and Dia? so unbelievable!

Me: so what? unhappy?

Red: Yeah! You stupid author!

Me: shut up you shrimp head!

Dia: cut it out guys….

Yellow: ignore them Dia, they always and always no peace in them.

**OOkay! I have finished this chapter and so far so good, maybe. Well, Im still on my worksss!**

**Thanks for the support and the comments ! I'll improve and make another chapters again but I have to delay it for a week, is that okay? I have another business to errand after all, so meet you next week ! Bye-bye! And thanks for the read, have a good day!**


	8. Preparing

**Oh well, its quite long for another update, Well Im back and as usual. My reviewers got me laughed out loud! Wow! They do have another funny opinions. Im glad many readers like my story. YAY! So, this chapter will be Yellow and Dia again as the background will be a little Gold and Crys and some Red and Misty. Enjoy it!**

Dia: us again in this chapter.

Yellow: yeah. And Red will appear. *sigh

Red: YES!

Me: and Misty of course hehehe…*evil grin

Red: shut up stupid author! Like I care!

Me: you are the one who shuddup shrimp head! Humph!

Gold: Im there ! With super serious gal!

Crys: Gold! Come back here with my cakes!

Gold: bleh! *run

Me: Grrr... CUT IT OUT YOU ALL!

Crys, Gold: stop running.

Yellow: okay, guys, stop it. We will start it so calm down.

Dia: **NadiaMiki DOES NOT OWN POKEMON FOR ANY REASONS, she just add some her OC.**

**LETS GET STARTED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Preparing**

**~DIA P.O.V.~**

Today, the Monday morning I was walking to school with Yellow. We still discussed our plans and the how our weapons will be ready on tomorrow. Yellow has called boss yesterday, asking for some weapons and boss agreed. He said the weapons will be on Yellow's house on Tuesday. I once touch some weapons like snipers, small guns and big bazooka, but I never knew how to do it. Well, Im not a pros in weapons holding after all.

"So, Yellow, hows it feel holding weapons? You know, killing people?" I asked but I knew it was a sensitive question so I quickly apologized to her.

"Ups, sorry.. I never mean to ask that."

Yellow smiled as she lift up her head facing me. "Don't worry about it. I never intend to kill people, I just knock them down, I never kill anyone except boss asking me to kill someone so bad and cruel and unforgivable."

"Oh. I see. So, you never kill them?"

"Never Dia. Trust me. I just kill if they are cruel one, I was in justice side without killing." She laughed as I arched an eyebrow and followed her laughing.

"Okay, so we aren't going to kill this murderer?" I rubbed my chin acted like someone thinking.

"No, but if boss ordered me to kill this murderer that means I have to kill. Boss never doubt his decision to ask me kill someone. Albeit he got reasons, after all we are agents to help not to kill." She giggled as I smiled.

"Yeah, we are in justice side, like you said."

She nodded, "So, the plans? How are you going to convince the others? Ridiculously I never know this mission will involve our friends." She huffed.

"Calm down, I have thought some of that but… you they are so stubborn if comes to their friends."

"Seems they are so protective to their friends huh?" Yellow smiled as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's what make our gangs more solid than others."

Yellow chuckled as we saw our friends, Gold and Crys were walking together and still with their arguments. Don't they realize they will be more-like Sapph and Ruby?

"I said we spy them." Yellow pointed at Gold and Crys with evil grin.

"Oh yeah, count me in." I nodded as we got nearer to them and God's plan or what they didn't recognize us! Oh yeah!

They still in their arguments about Gold being so flirt with girls.

**~END P.O.V.~**

"Gold! Wouldn't you quit being such a flirt ! I know you are big enough to get a girlfriend but if you aren't serious Im gonna kick you." Crys scolded Gold.

"Who are you my mother?" Gold yelled annoyed.

Crys stunned as she quickly snapped out, "Im not you mother but Im your friend you dork! Now, stop flirting around and find a suit girlfriend ! I had enough seeing you flirting like a crazy dork!" Crys shouted as Gold smirking widely.

"How about you become my girlfriend?" Gold teasingly seduced her as Crys blushed like crazy and groaned.

"Not a chance you goggle head! Don't make a fun of me or I will kick you." Crys stomped at Gold's left foot.

"Ouch! That hurt serious gal!" Gold hissed as he rubbed his left foot.

"Hump!" Crys pouted.

Behind them stood Yellow and Dia who spying them and giggling softly. They had overheard them argument about Gold's flirting around with women and girls. Typical Gold.

"That's so sweet of them." Yellow giggled softly.

"Oh yeah, make a great couple huh?" Dia chuckled softly as he ate his onigiri.

"Blue told me that they will look great if they admit each other."

"Typical Blue, she always know other people business, but not in Red and Misty case. She just silent and make this face." Dia showed Blue's disgusted face as Yellow laughed softly.

"Oh my, I think Blue hate Misty huh?"

"Maybe but she just put a faking smile when Misty around. She said she was annoyed with bossy attitude." Dia shrugged as he took another onigiri.

"Well, Its bad talking people at back." Yellow advised Dia as he shrugged like-I-care.

"Im just kiddin' serious gal, you take it so serious ya' know." Gold smirking like crazy bump head.

"Alright Mr. goggle head stop joking and start serious will ya'? I really mean it you have to find girlfriend for your haven's sake." Crys crossed her arms.

"You are so persistent like Blue." Gold hissed.

"Humph. Like I care, I just care you aren't flirting like a dork." She pouted and looked away.

"Fine. Thank for the advised Serious Gal." Gold kissed her cheek quickly as he ran towards the school.

Crys shocked and blushed madly as she yelled, "GOLD ! YOU GONNA PAY FOR IT!"

She chassed Gold to school and kick him out. Yellow and Dia were laughing like mad after Crys chased him. Other student who walked seeing them with sweat-dropped.

"That was totally rocks out ha!" Dia stopped laughing.

"Oh yeah, you got it Dia." Yellow nodded in agreement as they walked to their lockers and spotted Red and Misty were cuddling except, Misty was the one who cuddling Red in his arm. Red looked like pissed off but he didn't show it to her.

"Hi Red! Misty." Dia greeted them.

"Hi there Red and Misty." I made a fake smile to them. My fake smile never been recognized by anyone. Im a top agents for nothing.

Red was making a mouth help-me-please but we just smiled as we ignore him.

"Hi Dia, Yellow. Good morning." Misty smiled sweetly. (Me: blehh! Yellow: don't be so childish will you?)

"Good morning." Yellow and Dia said unison which made Red surprised. He never knew Dia and Yellow got a long together.

"I should be going to class now, bye Yellow, Red and Misty." Dia waved to them as Yellow waved back to him.

Dia whispered to Yellow, "Don't forget today we got another preparing plans."

"You got it." Yellow whispered with winked and thumb-up as Dia ran to his class.

"That strange, how long did you got a long with the quiet Dia?" Red asked puzzled as he looked at Yellow who still in her fake smile.

"Oh? About few days ago maybe." Yellow smiled.

"We should go to class too. Mrs. Kisaki wont be happy if we late, don't you think?" Yellow quickly waved good-bye to Misty and Red followed her after said good-bye to his girlfriend.

"Biology is sucks as usual." He muttered unhappy.

"Ha! You have the point but like it or not it will affect our score if you don't study." Yellow shrugged as she looked her class. Blue and Green were there with Gold, Ruby and Sapph. I greeted them as usual.

I sat down at my usual seat and pondered some plans of Dia's. Folded my hands and looked blankly to the table without anyone bothering.

'I don't get it, why Dia have to use that plan as a plan A? There are plenty plans beside it.

'_Well, you have to have a faith in him, he is pros in planning you know.' _Her thought answered her.

'Well well well…. Look whos talking? I haven't talked to you lately, where have you been?'

'_Busy. I never thought you will get Dia as you ally.'_

'At first I was surprised but I know he is the one.'

'_Don't you think his plans got a number 1 the very brilliant plans ever?'_

'Maybe but normally I don't use any plans when knocking down person. I just shoot him/her then finished.'

'_You are too rush. Take it easy and follow his instructions. Trust me. You wont be having any injuries.'_

'I know. I know it. Well, I admit every mission I got whether its taking weapons or not I always get some injuries and bruises. Even I got used to see blood around.'

'_Now, that's the point. Dia doesn't want you have any bloody again so he made the plans which have your own safety.'_

'For some thoughts, you look like a genius huh?'

'_Hey! Don't mock me! I know the plans will work, so don't worry bout it.'_

'Fine. But how suppose Im going to convince Blue and the others when the murderer come?'

'_Nah, don't worry bout it. Dia will settle everything.'_

Yellow sighed. 'Fine. This mission is kinda sucks me.'

Its about time the teacher went in and Yellow got her biology book and notes as usual to write and to read. Shivered through down her chill as she shivering and her spine going up. She glanced at Red who staring again at her but she quickly turned and gulped.

'Not again.' she thought sighing. 'Red, stop staring me. Its scaring me you know." I frowned.

He snapped out. Yellow could see a slight pink shaddy on his face.

"So—sorry..." Red made an apologetically face and smiled.

She frowned out as she nodded, "Do I look like a girl to you?" Yellow arched an eyebrow and chuckled.

"To be honest, yes." Red smiled.

Yellow froze out. Her eyes widened as she couldn't believe what have her friend said. She is a girl but to be staring as if he sees her as a girl her disguise will totally ruin out.

"You gotta be kidding me." She mumbling softly like whisper that Red couldn't heard her.

After some sort of study, Yellow found Dia in cafeteria as they said they have something to do together to their friends include Red and Misty. The two of them walked together to the library, consulting about the plans. Debate and agreement they received each other until Red and Misty come by to the library. Yellow and DIa spotted them as they quickly hid the paper plans and pretended to discuss about math until Red and Misty greeted them, they looked each other.

"What are you two doing here?" Yellow frowned.

"Looking for some books. I need to do it for some projects and Red was here to help me." Misty excitedly cuddling to Red's arm.

"So, what are you two doing here? Is this your something-to-do-together?" Red frowned as Yellow nodded.

"We are talking about… um… math… exams are coming soon so I need some advice from Yellow since she is good at…math…" Dia hesitantly spoke as he got his nervous on.

"Why don't you ask Pearl? He is your classmate isn't he?" Red questioned Dia again like an overprotective friend to Yellow.

"You know Pearl, he is too lazy about math." Dia laughed nervously.

"I see. So, lets get going Red." Misty dragged Red to her-looking-for-books way. As Yellow and Dia sighed relief.

"Wow, that's kinda awkward huh? Luckily we spotted him entering library." Dia sighed.

"Oh yeah. I don't want any questions again." Yellow scoffed.

"I know I know. Lets just continued this until bell ringing for another periods." Dia took out the paper plans that he and Yellow has been discussed.

"Sure thing." Yellow replied.

* * *

><p>In another sovereigns of South, stood there a girl with raven black hair with dark brown eyes. She was wearing black cape with black hoodie. Her face was emotionless as she jumped from the tall rocks of a mountain. She walked to the North direction still in her emotionless face. For a few minutes, her cell-phone rung, she picked it up.<p>

"Yes?" she asked.

"_Have you finished with your mission?"_ asked at the end of the voice.

"Yeah, I will go to North to meet them." The girl said with emotionless voice

"_I got it. They need your help to find the 'target', I have informed that the murderer will come at Thursday, I hope you ready to assist them."_

"I always ready, I will be in North in Thursday, so don't worry, boss."

"_Okay. Be on time, I don't want they got injured and you also. Take care."_ the boss replied as he hung up.

The girl put her cell back to her pocket as she continued to walk to North. Her two hands was covered by dark blue half finger gloves. Got the picture right? Good. In her right wrist was a dark blue wristwatch which pointed 12.00 p.m. in the afternoon of Monday. She was wearing inner blue shirt covered with Yellow outer long cloth down until her knees with white short pant plus blue streaky white shoes like with low heels. (but it isn't sandal or sneaker.)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God! Whos this girl anyway! Ha! You better found out in next 2 chapters ! I wont make her in next chapter anyway. Coz more surprised will come ! Oh yeah! <strong>

Red: .GOD. why you make me even more GAY!

Me: So what? got the problem?

Yellow: I got so many plans to do from Dia. *sighed

Me: don't bother it. *patted her head

Red: What? what plans?

Me: none of your business shrimp head. Go away and stay out.

Red: Like I want stupid author ! Bleh!

Gold: RED ! lets get some cookies!

Me: oh no, not my cookies!

Gold, Red: OW YEAH!

Me: GAH!

**I hope you have a nice read here :) and anyway, another again, I will be get some busy days start from today so I will gotta update long enough but don't worry. I always be updated if I have time. **

**As usual I said thanks and don't forget REVIEWS! YEAH! And I said all reviews are welcome. **

**Have a good day guys, see you again. Bye!**


	9. Preparing 2

**Hello everyone ! Nice to meet you again! Hehehe… this is the next update for you guys who read my lame story, quick update huh? I will go somewhere later on so I better write quickly, enjoy it and any complains I will take it. Okay! I got some reviews I just saw.**

**The Time Forgotten One: Thanks for your support. I wont make Red and Misty broke up that fast, but I will make it one day so please be patience on it and about the mysterious girl, yes, its my OC one and only one. But don't worry about her, she just a helper for the story. Wont be the center like Yellow and Dia. Oh talking about Yellow and Dia, I couldn't make them couple, you know…coz Yellow is still in boy, but don't worry, I will make Red jealous till death *evil grin* thanks again for the reviews! and about Gold and Crys thanks !**

**SilverRose1022**** : sorry to make you wait, I cant answer all reviews in the last chap coz Im too busy with some stuff, I forgot hehehe.**

**XxxPuppylove12xxX: hahaha… are you sure? I just made him a slight thought of gay, he will know Yellow is girl..hehehe…**

**ZXCVBNMEM****: I know she shouldn't but I just make her kill people if the people were very bad! So don't worry! Why you hate Misty even more? Wow… scary…**

Gold: Lame author! Stupid author!

Me: GOLD. *black aura surrounding*

Crys: Gold! You will be killed if you mess with her!

Gold: who cares?

Me: *whack Gold to the floor*

Gold: OUCH! WHAT THE HELL!

Me: Get out your butt from here. *cold glare*

Yellow: now Gold, if you don't want to die just don't mess with her.

Green: **NadiaMiki DOES NOT OWN ANY POKEMON, just her OC, got it?**

Blue: Sadist as usual Green.

**LETS GET STARTED !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Preparing 2**

Tuesday. It was another good day for Yellow and Dia. Today, Yellow must prepared her physical body not to mention jogging in the morning and some push up, sit up, and others physical training. These were the heavy tasks for some weapon pros after all. She got this training when she has joined to be an agent. She took weapons class and trained it for just a year, she was a quick leaner actually. And now in the Tuesday morning at 5 a.m (coz the school start at 8 a.m. so have to hurry.) Yellow went to jogging morning with a happy face. She loves jogging.

Jog. Jog. Jog. She found the good rhythm and made it easy as she jog until a park in her eyes. She found out something interesting when she got there, Blue, Green, Gold, Crys are there not to mention Ruby and Sapph there too.

'What are they doing here? Oh I see. Exercise together in the morning?' She thought puzzled until two figures caught her eyes. Red and Misty. Talking and laughing. But that was Misty, Red nope. He was just listening to her. (Me: jealous? Yellow: No. Me: you sure? Yellow: urgh.)

Yellow scowled as she muttered busy body girl and pesky woman things. (Me: are you actually Green's double? Yellow: Whatever!)

She decided not to approach them due to hate being questions again so Yellow jog to another part of park avoiding them. Sat at the bench and looked at the sky with a smile.

"This place is good and nice." She smiled and spotted her friends came to this park.

Quickly she hid in the bushes, quietly hid there and hearing what are they talking about without making any sounds to invite suspicious.

"Hey! This park one is rock!" Gold half-shouted. (Me: your voice is not loud enough *sarcasm* Gold: well, I have to make it louder then *smirked*)

"Yea yea we know. Lets stop by here tomorrow. I got enough exercise today though." Crys groaned as she stretched her arms.

"Sounds good." Red nodded.

"Why don't we asked Yellow to come to join us too? He might be feeling happy and comfortable to see this." Blue chirped as Yellow (still hiding) sweat-dropped.

'I am here you know.' She thought laughed nervously in very low sound like a whisper.

"Great idea!" Crys clapped her hands.

Everyone nodded as they sat at the bench and some of them sat at the floor. Chatting and playing. Red and Misty was cuddling, actually Misty was cuddling him. Yellow face palm herself as she couldn't get out from the park.

'Grr.. I want to get out from here!' She thought groaning softly.

After a few minutes, Blue and others decided to go back to Blue's house for some discussion and Yellow heard they will invite her too. She squeaked softly.

'Ack! They will found out my weapons there if they went to my house!' She scratched her head as she heard their footsteps went gone she ran fast to her house using detour that she found out when she was jogging.

Quickly she ran through the street, found out that her boss hasn't sent the weapons yet she quickly opened her house door with heavy panted.

"Fiuh… I guess the packet hasn't arrived yet." She relieved for a moment until she heard someone knocked her door with shrieked voice calling her.

"Guess those voice might be them." She sighed softly as she opened the door, found out Blue and the others smiling to her.

"Err hi there… What's up?" I fake a puzzled voice. Preventing them to know that I was breathing hardly.

"Morning Yellow, we will have some gathering discussion, would you like to come?" Blue screech excitedly.

"Pesky woman." Green muttered.

"Shut up you." Blue glared at him.

Yellow sweat-dropped as she looked at her wall clock, pointing 6:10 a.m.

"Everyone will gather?" I asked wanted to know if Dia will come.

"Yep. We have invited others and they have arrived in Blue's house." Crys answered her.

"O-kay then, I guess I could have an hour with you guys." I fake a smile.

"An hour? Why? We have more time until school hours." Gold stupidly asked her.

"Because I have to get ready for school of course, Gold." I crossed my arm, looking at him with annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about it." Gold 'hehehe' stupidly there.

"Okay, lets go!" Blue dragged me out as I locked my house and walked with them.

Blue's house was a simple house with Cream and Pink wall. They entered her house and saw Dia, Pearl, Platina, Ruby, Sapphire and Silver there, sitting at the living room. They stopped their chatting and greeted Yellow and friends.

Yellow sat next to Dia and whispered.

"Dia, the weapons haven't arrived yet." She whispered to Dia without looking at him to avoid suspicious.

"Oh? Maybe we have to wait after school. Have you trained you body this morning?" He asked.

"Yes, I have jogging and you know what, I saw them in the park just now, luckily I hid in the bushes and ran quickly to house."

"Wow, they didn't see you?"

"No. Too busy with their own world." Yellow smirked.

"Okay, guys! Lets have some discussion together." Blue clapped her hands as they paying attention to her quietly.

"So, I have heard the rumors that a stupid murderer will come on Thursday. Anyone has seen this guy?" She asked.

Yellow and Dia shut their mouth as they looked down. As others were mumbled some words like 'who ?' or 'like I care.'

"Blue, you shouldn't believe that stupid rumors. We know that every rumors aren't truth. They all are fakes." Silver spoke up with annoyed tone and eyes.

Yellow and Dia arched their eyebrow, unbelief with Silver's talked.

"I know that Sil, but this rumors get my nerves and I heard plenty of our friends spoke this at school. I just want to find the truth." Blue looked at him sadly.

As Blue spoke up, Yellow and Dia widened their eyes and muttered 'uh-ho'.

Green closed his eyes, guess he is thinking.

"Maybe, we can find out later on Thursday." Red claimed as Misty nodded in agreement.

"Lets get the murderer some kickin' butt!" Sapphire lift up her fists as Ruby held her and started their arguments again.

Platina held her cup of tea, "I agree with Red. If we wanna know something, we will have to find out on Thursday. But… We don't want any dangerous situation when we encounter this guy, so be careful."

Pearl nodded in agreement, "Missy right. We have to be careful. His target hasn't known yet."

'This is bad, how suppose I am going to do Dia's plan if they get in this situation?' Yellow thought unbelief.

'Darn! My plan will not working if they get in this. Yellow and I will be busted.' Dia thought growled in confused.

"Okay, so we agree we will find out this murderer on Thursday. Anyone objected?" Blue asked.

No one hands up so, this is meant Yellow and Dia will get the trouble more than they expected. Blue and others will know that they are agents and Yellow's covered will blown. As for Dia and Yellow didn't hands up because they didn't have something to object with. Its impossible if they said they are in mission.

"How bout you Green? Are you agree?" Blue smirked evilly.

Green took a glance at her, he sighed, "Fine, but don't dangerous yourself. We don't want to be killed right?"

Everyone nodded minus Yellow and Dia who quietly looked down as everyone noticed their quietness, Blue asked them.

"What's wrong Yellow, Dia? You two are so quiet." Blue asked puzzled. Everyone looked at them also in puzzled, Red and Pearl was looking at them curiously.

Yellow and Dia snapped as they looked up, they looked each other with sweat-dropped.

"No, its nothing. I just wondered what the murderer will up to. If we butt in, wouldn't we endanger ourselves?" Yellow convinced them indirectly so they wont be suspect.

"You are right, but…" Blue suddenly in silence as everyone reviewed what they were up to just now. Find out the murderer wasn't their business but who knows what Blue up to?

"I agree with Yellow, we shouldn't take this risk if we don't want any injuries here." Dia spoke up as everyone surprised with him.

"But—I just…wanna know who this murderer. The school will endanger if we just shut up, right? We don't know who he will kill. We don't know who his target is, what if… the target was among us?" Blue released her tears out as everyone looked down sadly, even Green shut his mouth, not wanting to comment Blue's stupid idea.

"I… I cared this gang as a family and as a team, what if.. what if… his target was…" Blue cut off as she burst out with her tears.

Crys quickly grabbed Blue and comforted her. Misty helped her as Blue hugged Crys and cried in her chest. At this time Yellow and Dia were in dilemma, they have to choose stop Blue and her crazy idea or help them. Yellow thought for a moment.

Yellow looked at Dia with her decision face as Dia nodded. She sighed softly.

"Fine. We all will protect each other, until we find the target of the murderer, we have to protect each other. If we found out who and if the target wasn't from us, we wont get any injuries, but… if he/she was from our, then we have to protect he/she." Yellow spoke up as everyone looked at her with awed. No one knows that Yellow was good at this situation.

Everyone nodded as Blue stopped sobbing and smiled to Yellow, "Thanks Yellow, you made a good choice for us."

"No problem, Blue. We are friends and one gang, we have to care each other, don't you think." Yellow smiled widely as Red was in awed, he couldn't believe Yellow who just entered their gang have a wise and good idea for us.

"Oh-ho, I must go, its 7.10 already, I must get ready for school." Yellow gasped as she said good-bye to others. Waved them and went out from Blue's house.

"Tch. That nerv-guy sure was surprising one." Gold smirked as everyone nodded in agreement.

"That was a good idea, to think she was experienced in this situation." Crys sighed in relieved.

"Well, we have to protect each other from now." Pearl shouted excitingly, you could see a flame in his eyes.

"Yeah Pearl." Dia nodded.

"Avoid any injuries was a beauty way, I admit." Ruby with his crazy sissy annoyed Sapphire as she muttered 'sissy' .

Blue wiped her tears, "Well, we should. Until we found his target. Hohohoho." Blue back to herself as everyone sweat-dropped minus Green who muttered 'pesky woman' and Silver who smirked relieved Blue has back in her happy mood.

Everyone laughed except Dia who was thinking about another plan in serious. 'This is bad, I have to think another plan so that Yellow and I wont be known. Perhaps, I will have to use _'that'._

At the front gates, Yellow was walking peacefully again, she pondered this morning's happening to her and Dia. She sighed slowly. Someone patted her back and she squeaked out. That someone was laughing and Yellow knew that voice was. Dia.

"Calm down, Yellow. Its me." Dia laughed softly.

"Not funny Dia, I was thinking how we gotta get our friends out from the troubles. Sigh." Yellow sighed again.

"I know we have to do it. I have a plan, why don't we use a mask?" Dia pointed as he smiled.

Yellow arched her eyebrows and smiled widely, "Good idea Dia! But where should we buy a mask? I don't recall any of the town have any selling mask."

"Don't you worry bout it. I have prepared it. I make it myself of course." Dia hit his chest proudly.

"Oh wow, I never know that you could make a mask." Yellow giggled as they went inside the school. Yellow and Dia parted and waving good-bye to each others.

She walked to her class. Tuesday. Blue and Red were in her same class. She greeted Blue and Red as she sat down.

"How are you? Feel better?" I smiled sincerely.

"Yep, thanks again for the advice Yellow." Blue smiled.

"I never know that you are good in this situation." Red grinned.

"Ahaha… well, in my last school, I got this kinda also but its not about murderer." Yellow laughed and lied nervously.

"Oh? So whats the event?" Blue asked curiously.

"Its about avoiding stupid teacher." She laughed nervously.

Blue and Red burst out laugh, "That's odd one." Red claimed.

"Yeah, but that was the fun one." Yellow smiled.

"It must be, so Yellow, you will be joining us on cafeteria later?" Blue asked pleaded.

"of course why not?"

"You don't have-something-to-do right?" Blue asked with her puppy eyes.

Yellow flinched, "Of course not, Dia and I have finished our discuss about math."

"But, you sure are quite close with Dia huh? That's rare, I thought the only who could close enough to him was Pearl and Platina." Red wondered as Yellow cocked out.

"Yeah, that's quite odd and surprised." Blue pointed her finger in front her lip.

Yellow cocked again as she thought another lie, "Well, he is quite funny when goes to joke with Pearl and quite helpful too."

"You think so?" Red looked at her with are-you-sure look.

Yellow nodded with smile plastered in her lip.

'You wont know what bound us in this event.' Yellow smiled widely.

* * *

><p>Yellow: hows the plan Dia?<p>

Dia: Yosh! Its ready.

Me: okay you two, its cookie time *smile.

Yellow, Dia: Yay!

Red: yum this delicious!

Gold: oh yeah!

Dia, Yellow: gahh! How you two come here!

Red, Gold: front door.

Me: grrrr…. *black aura* GET OUT OF HERE ! *kick Red and Gold out*

Red and Gold: ouch! Stupid author.

Silver: that's why don't mess with her stupids.

**I think the chapter got more strange and strange. Im sorry if this isn't satisfy you guys, I got stuck of idea so mind me please….. Mind this stupid chapter please, I don't know what else to write.**

**Okay! I need REVIEW as usual ! and don't worry I will welcome any of your reviews…**

**So, as usual, I thank you you all guys ! Thanks for the read and thanks for the review also I thanks you all who has support me. I'll update as quick as I can. **


	10. Preparing 3 and Target

**Phew, at last I got over with something 'preparing'. This is the next chapter that I wrote with well… A bit odd maybe. I was out of my mind you know so don't blame me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks again to my 3 loyal reviewers hehehe… You guys are totally AWESOME !**

**ZXCVBNMEM**** : okay okay I got it. But I wont pair Yellow with Red first, still a long way to go but don't worry, I will make a slight romance, although it will be become YAOI (I hate yaoi !) I also hate Misty if you count it hehehe… **

**XxxPuppylove12xxX**** : I wont take the plan part one, okay go to park but about plan, I had enough of making it hehehe. That's a good idea, I will make it another in next 2 chapter because I have made the next chapter and almost done.**

**The Time Forgotten One****: your idea was a bit same with ****XxxPuppylove12xxX****, okay for you two, I will portray his jealous with Yellow but as I said I will write it in next 2 chapters. Your ideas were brilliant! Hahhaa… don't sweat the disclaimer part, I was a nice girl you know ! hahaha I just wanna have fun with them.**

Red: anyway, who is that mysterious girl?

Yellow and Dia: *giggled.

Red: *frowned what are two you giggling at?

Me: it's a secret you dumb shrimp head.

Red: Grrr… You…

Me: Misty! Red is here!

Misty: Where? Where?

Red: you! Grrr! *run

Yellow: that should be it, anyway, **NadiaMiki DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, she just add her own OC known as the mysterious girl. Hehehe.**

Me: Yellow.

Yellow: upss.. sorry!

**LETS GET STARTED !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Preparing 3 And Target**

**YELLOW P.O.V.**

Its still Tuesday. Sigh. Oh ya, today I will walk together with Dia to discuss about the mask and another of his plan. Guess I got heavy days for this few days. Sigh again. Now that I wonder who spread this rumors about the murderer will come huh? This is kinda confusing me but I don't think he just make a huge announcing to students right? Or maybe use a paper to announcing his stupid act or maybe use the announce board and write there. This is confusing me. Hmm…. As I walked with thinking mood. Someone patted my back. I squeaked and Dia faced me. He laughed.

"You are so funny one Yellow. What are you thinking about huh? And sorry for making you squeaked." He chuckled as I pouted in annoyance.

"Its nothing I just wonder who spread the rumors about this murderer. I mean is, that's impossible the murderer make a big announcing right? Like saying in front public or something…. Argh! This is complicated to me!" I shook my head hardly.

"Hm… Actually you get the point too. But at least, we have to protect the target, fake or not, we mustn't have our guard off. We are agent for nothing !" Dia encouraged me with his patted again.

"Yeah, I know it. But… Urgh! But boss hasn't informed us whos the target is and the murderer's face."

"I know I know. But I got some information about this little target. He seems to be your junior. **(A/N : Yellow was third year of junior high in this story and Dia was a second year. For you guys who read my first chapter of this story, freshman on my dictionary is new student so Im sorry if this confusing you.)**

"Oh? Really? So that means he is in the same class of you." I clapped my hands as my face felt brighten.

"Hm, but I think you will a bit surprised about this little guy, I know him and our friends know him, I guess you will meet him tomorrow." Dia smirked.

I puzzled and surprised, to think that the target has known Dia and others, "For real? But… How suppose be? I mean he never shown his head when Im in cafeteria with others nor when gather time."

"Wow wow… slow down Yellow. Look, I just known he is the target just now when boss called me." Dia lift up his hands and shook it.

"Boss called you? Hey! Why didn't he called me!" I groaned angrily.

"Apparently he has called you but hey you were here in school and didn't have any cell phone, so he called me and told me all the details about this guy and his name too."

"Oh ya! You are right, I haven't bought any cell yet hehehe." I sheepishly scratched my head.

He sighed, "Well, for your question, he never show up at the cafeteria because he hasn't went home from his trip to somewhere, and guess what? He will go to school tomorrow I guess." Dia crossed his arms.

"So, I guess we will tell him everything?" I asked.

He rubbed his chin, thinking. "Well, if this kinda emergency we must tell him."

I sighed heavily, "Tell me his name! I kinda curious!"

Dia took his sheet out as he showed me data about the guy, with a photo of him also, I saw a blonde guy who seems have a same color hair like with green bright eyes. He has somewhat like a jewel emerald in his forehead.

"Emerald his name." Dia said plainly.

"Nice name, let see his biodata." I looked at the sheet.

**Name**: Emerald

**Gender**: Male

**Hobby**: catching some animals, helping Crystal

**Likes**: Crystal, cute animals.

**Dislikes**: Gold, being helped except Crystal.

**Motto**: Help yourself, don't count on other people.

"Wow, to think that he dislike Gold because his pervert and always flirting around Crystal." I laughed.

"Yep, and now the point is we have to prepared everything, can I visit you house today? I got something to show you and I want to examine the weapons." Dia made a serious tone, taking his onigiri and ate it with a big yum.

"Okay, I guess today Red and the others wont bugging us." I spoke sarcastically, in fact Red was with Misty now, Green was helping Blue with her job with annoying face. Gold and Crystal were going to café to shoot some girls for Gold's girlfriend. I think its just they want having a private for just two of them. Then Ruby and Sapphire were going to Prof. Birch's lab for some experiments. Silver on the other hand watched over Green, he is so overprotective when came to Blue. Pearl were accompanied Platina home, I guess Pearl having a crush to her? Oh well.

"I agree." he nodded.

We were walking down to my house. Havent I described it? Oh well, I have a cream-yellow painted on my house wall. Its looked lively you know. I saw something in the front of the door, something like a big packet. Oh yeah!

"The packet has arrived." I clapped my hands, ran through my front yard to see the packet.

"Wow, It's a big one, guess I will help you carried it." He carried with his both hands and I helped him too.

I unlocked my door, went inside to the living room as Dia put down it. "Its sure heavy one." He swept his sweat.

I quickly opened the packet impatiently, saw some small guns, grenades, cartridges, and wow! SNIPER ! yeah! And also some bonus from boss, bow! And some arrows! Good!

"Wow, the guns are black and silver. The good one." he enthusiastic holding the black gun.

I nodded in agreement, unpack all the things and saw a letter. Its from boss.

"_Dear, Amarillo de Bosque Verde._

_Hereby I sent your needs in your mission, use it in good way don't use it as killing. I hope your mission success. And sent my regards to Diamond._

_P.S. I sent some weapons for martial arts, bring those to 'her' when she has arrived and assist you._

_Sincerely, Boss. _"

"Boss is too kind, only regards? He is so nice." Dia spoke sarcasm.

"He said, there are weapons for material arts, lets see." I searched those weapons and found a long staff which could be folded and made from iron, much convenient yet strict to killing also heavy.

"This staff is called Bō but in modern one which could be folded and made from well-made iron." I explained to Dia who nodded understood.

"You know such kind of weapons? I thought you just picked for modern weapons such as guns." Dia mocked her.

"Well, I cant be called pro if I don't know martial arts weapons too." I shrugged, seeing another weapons. Daggers. Wow. Dangerous.

"This is dagger isn't it? I have once seen this one before at the base." The raven hair boy claimed as I nodded. Looking another, I saw a silver pair of tonfa, its iron one and quite heavy.

"Wow, this tonfa quite heavy." I lift up the pairs and swung it.

"Its iron and good quality one." Dia looked another of the weapons, "I think that's for her. I don't see any for martial arts one. Oh look Yellow! Shot guns! Hey! What's the different shot guns and snipers?" Dia asked innocently, I could see bright stars at his eyes, curiosity.

"Erm… Snipers are for long distance combat, but shot guns could be use at wide range but shot guns couldn't be use at a long distance, it doesn't provide any peeper on it. You couldn't use sniper at the short distance it will useless." I explained as short as possible so he could understand.

Dia nodded understood what Yellow was explaining about, sighing in tiredness, "How about take a break from this weapon mass. Oh geez! We got 2 days left!" he groaned heavily, trying to released all heavy burden.

"Dia, you said you wanna show something and what's that?" I asked in curiously.

He snapped and muttered oh ya something and searching something in his bag. Found amused, I saw 2 mask a real cool mask. The mask was just covered eyes line, there are 2 holes at the eyes sight to provide user to see. it didn't cover the eyes sight one, also didn't cover nose and mouth. Those were colored yellow and white silver **(A/N: if you watch Bakugan New Vestroia, I copied the mask from Spectra Phantom's, I like that mask! But in my story, the mask doesn't provide any computer in its. Its only normal mask.)**. I found it in amusement once again.

"These are mask I made, well, its only cover eyes line. I thought this cool one so I made it." Dia beamed in excitingly.

"Its… cool Dia, really!" I happily took the yellow color one and wore it.

"Wow! That looks cool on you!" He praised me as I blushed slightly.

I removed my wig, revealed my long blonde ponytail. Looked cooler when I removed my mask.

"Wow, so that's you are in wig-off huh?" Dia arched an eyebrow slight. I found his face was a bit red.

"Yep, this is me." I removed the mask out, "much better with no wig."

Dia smiled widely and nodded, "Come to think. How about we disguised your hair too? I doubt they wont be tricked if your hair looks familiar to them. Especially Green, he has a quick intuition amongst all."

I rubbed my chin and hit it softly, "No, I think they wont recognize it, I just need to change my hair style." I smirked.

"How about removed your wig then?" He said jokingly, making me jaw dropped.

"Bah! I wont! A girl using boy's uniform is out of my mind!" I groaned.

"Okay okay, I was just kidding though. Fine lets prepare this mess of weapons. Make sure 'hers' belonging keep it well." He advised me with his tone of boss.

I sighed, "Fine fine." We cleaned all the mess of weapons, taking martial arts weapons' to the living room. I put there so I could exactly remember, I was such a forgetful when come to something important.

"Okay, its all done. Im going to home now Yellow. Mom will be searching me all long night if I late for dinner." He grinned.

I nodded, escorted him to the front door. Waving and said good-bye to him. I could see Dia's back slowly faded in the calm night and dogs barking. I went inside to check up all my weapons and hers.

_RING RING RING_

Telephone. I wonder who would be calling me in the night. Well its still 7 p.m. and I don't mind it, just wondering who call me. I picked up.

"Hello, Yellow speaking."

"_Hi there Yellow. Its me. How have you been?"_ the voice greeted. Hold on. I know that voice.

"Its you! Hey! How have you been? I greatly fine here. Just doing a mission." I cheerfully replied.

"_Im fine too here. I just have finished my mission on South, I heard you were taking a mission on North. How was it? Doing fine?"_

"Erm… yeah maybe. Hey, I heard you will coming to assault, is that true?" I asked energetically.

"_Hahaha, maybe yes maybe no. It will be a surprise~!" _the voice laughed cheerfully.

"For heaven's sake. I know you will come, boss just sent your weapons here. He said give those to you when you here. When will you be here?" I asked curiously.

"_Tsk Tsk Tsk Yellow, it's a surprisssee~ and I wont tell you, hohoho." _

"Somewhat you remember me of Blue." I mumbled softly and smiled, "Oh well, you better come! I have an extra bedroom for you." I smirked.

"_Gee, thanks a lot. Oh gosh! I gotta go! Meet you soon Yellow! Bye-bye!"_ the voice cheerfully hung it.

I sighed, went to my kitchen and made myself dinner. 'How are uncle at the West? I wonder. It has been more than a week I got here in North.' I sighed.

After some self-dinner I clean my weapons, wiping all the dust and kept it at my safest place. My bedroom. Although not to safe but it will be better than I kept those on living room except her weapons. I sighed again, 'be strong Yellow! Be strong.' I advice myself.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Someone knocking my house. I quickly wore my wig, make it tidy and surely hid my ponytail. I ran through the door, opened it and revealed….. I squeaked and sweat-dropped.

'Oh no. What the hell they want on my house this time.' I thought with a big swear-dropped in my head

**END P.O.V.**

**Oh-ho who were the people Yellow talked about? Are they ….. And who is Yellow talking to at the phone? Was that the mysterious girl? Ups! You better stand by on the next chapter! I will surely update before my camp time and must be off from the name of internet, Microsoft and computer.**

Silver: That sure be good *smirked.

Me: you are so mean, Sil.

Red: OH YEAH!

Me: shut up you shrimp head.

Gold: I agree with RED!

Me: stupid shrimp head and dumb goggles head… GET OUT!

Gold, Red: BLEH!

Yellow: guys... cut it out will you?

Crystal: GOLD ! I will kick your butt for sure!

Gold: ups, gotta go now *smirked.

Me: *sigh.

**Anyway, I have a great thanks to you have reviews and read my stories although well this story isn't so good I could tell hehehe…**

**Be sure review this one and any comment to say, just say it! Will be great for some improvements.**

**Okay! See you again in next round of chapters! **


	11. Weapons

**Okay then, next chapter right here! I really have my thanks on my reviewers! Gee, you guys are so awesome! **

**XxxPuppylove12xxX**** : hoo? Shooting Gold? Having a revenge on him? Hahaha**

**The Time Forgotten One**** : yeah, he does like Crys like an older sister. Well, I make Silver overprotective to Blue when comes to Green hehehe. About pairings, don't worry about it, I will make it but in another chapters. Hag? Isn't that abit…harsh? Hahaha. Ah, I don't think so that, you just have to put your imagination more to the writes hehehe.**

**Forever-Forgotten22**** : thanks. Here is the next chap, hope you like**

Yellow: I wonder what's today chapter..

Dia: must be AWESOME!

Me: maybe.

Gold: Oiii stupid author! Who is that mysterious gal?

Me: Like I want to tell you, idiot goggle heads.

Gold: WHAT!

Crystal: Cut it out Gold! Just read the story!

Gold: But I hate reading! *pouting

Silver: *sigh* **NadiaMiki DOES NOT OWN ANY POKEMON, she just own her own OC.**

**LETS GET STARTED !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Weapons**

Night time usually was a peace and calm for a certain blonde person. But this time will not, why? She was sweat-dropped when she saw them.

"Night Yellow." Blue cheerfully greeted her with Blue cuddling Green on his arm.

"Pesky woman, don't cuddle me like you want." Green muttered angrily.

"Hiiyaah nerv-guy!" Gold half-yelled.

"Good night Yellow." Misty greeted her with sweet smile while cuddling on Red's arm. At this time, Yellow felt like she wanted to shoot her with her shot guns. 'Wait. Am I jealous? Grr! Slap Yellow!' she mentally slapped herself.

"So, what are you guys, doing here?" she asked solemnly.

"To bombard your house down." Silver sarcastically said and smirked evilly.

She squeaked and looked at Silver with unbelief eyes. Everyone laughed hardly as Gold hit Silver at his back while Silver winced it and stomped at his foot.

"Stop fighting you guys!" Crys stepped between them and crossed her arms.

Yellow quickly snapped, "come in you guys." she welcomed them.

What could you say? All gang came except Dia. Where is Dia? was on her mind.

"Hey, where is Dia?" she asked, at this time Red felt jealousy to Dia who quite close to her. He never thought Yellow would so close enough to Diamond.

"Not coming." Red said in monotone, oh-hoo Red is jealous.

Yellow arched an eyebrow to Red who acted strangely, he never spoke so cold to Yellow which made her wonder what happen to his head.

"He said, he got some business with his mom." Pearl stepped in their conversation.

Platina nodded in agreement as she saw the two lovebirds of Sapphire and Ruby who were in their arguments again. Speaking lovebirds, what happen to Green, Blue, Crystal and Gold?

Everyone sat at the couches on Yellow's living room, feeling comfy but felt surprised to see a tonfa, a folded staff and daggers on her living room. Placing there tidily like a display.

Ruby gasped, "What are these Yellow?" he asked with a little fear. Everyone turned their attention to Yellow who prepared some cokes on her refrigerator.

"Those? The pairs of iron was called tonfa, the sharp yet dangerous called daggers and long iron staff which could be folded was called bō. " Yellow explained with a little hesitation as she looked at them who in awed.

"And don't touch it, the daggers was the real things and those will cut your skin and meat if you randomly playing with those." She smiled, wouldn't be dangerous if they know 'her' weapons, instead mine. They will go crazy and asking me many questions was in Yellow's mind.

Everyone shocked, 'A real thing?' was on their mind. "Why are you keeping these things then? Can you touch them then?" Red was in his curious.

She put the cokes on a tray and put them in the living room, "These weren't mine, they were belonged to one of my friend. Why not, I could touch them." She took two daggers, swinging its like an easy stick. Everyone looked at her in awed, unbelief with her especially Red. She took the folded staff, opened it and revealed an iron long staff, bō. She swung it with an easy too like holding a sniper she thought. The blonde admit that she never hold any bō because its not her specialist in holding martial arts weapons. They looked awed again as Yellow asked Gold to try to hold it.

Gold smirked widely as he smugly took it. Unfortunately for him, the staff was too heavy for a common people to use it without any physical training, Gold almost fell his hand on the floor with the heavy staff.

"Wow dude! Its so heavy! How could you hold this without any sweat?" He asked unbelief with Yellow's strength.

"I have touched something like staff long ago so its become practice to me." She laughed nervously, although her lie wasn't real lie, for her two snipers was equally to the heavy of the staff since she has used to hold 2 snipers in her hands, she could hold the staff without any sweat.

"Wow! I wanna hold it too!" Sapphire yelled as she took the staff from Gold. She too same with Gold, couldn't hold it long. Yellow quickly took it from Sapphire before she fell down.

"Are you alright? Don't push yourself to hold this thing." She advised her as she nodded and sat back to Ruby who worried like anything happened to her.

"Im interesting with your friend, is he/she a martial arts user?" Blue asked as I nodded.

"and where is he/she now?" Crystal asked tilting her head making Gold more enthusiastic on hearing the story.

Yellow silence for a moment, thinking what should she said. "She still on her way to come here." she said as everyone looked puzzled yet surprised to think that her friend was a girl.

Red butt in, "So your friend is a girl?"

She nodded, "Those things were 'hers' since I was assigned to give her when she arrived."

Platina was amused with the weapons and Pearl was about to touch the daggers but Ruby quickly held Pearl's wrist and shook his head signing don't touch it or your skin will be a goner. Silver took one of the coke and drunk it, glancing at Green who silently drunk his too but his eyes were locked on the iron tonfa.

"Those tonfa… are they heavy?" Green asked, much surprising to everyone.

Yellow nodded again, "Wanna try it?" she smirked.

Green went to take the tonfa, trying to hold it. Both his hands almost dropped but he quickly lift up, regaining his straight. He swung it slowly, 'Quite heavy. No. Its really heavy.' He thought in amused.

"How is it? Nice?" Yellow smirked as everyone looked at Green in amused, he was quick adapt with the iron tonfa.

"Wow Green, you can hold it huh?" Red mocked him as he glared to him.

"Oh, Green, one advised to you. Don't swing it to people hardly or he/she will die in instant." Yellow smiled creepy making everyone shuddered.

Blue snapped, "Do you mean that those things can kill people?"

Yellow arched an eyebrow, "Of course, why not? It was made an iron for nothing you know." she smiled.

Green nodded as he put down the tonfa and sat at the couch. Relaxing all his muscles. Yellow on the other hand, playing the tonfa with a single pick, swinging those with easy peasy.

Misty looked at the daggers with interesting eyes, "Red, could we buy this daggers? Its looked interesting!" She cheerfully pointed at the daggers making Yellow frowned what-the-hell.

Red arched an eyebrow with a confusing state, "Buy it? Are you kidding Misty?"

Blue secretly stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Those cant be bought by common people." Yellow spoke in monotone.

Everyone looked at her in puzzled, "What do you mean by cant be bought by common people?" Platina asked, as the richest family of Berlitz, she could buy anything she want but not this one.

Yellow sat the couch next to Red and Misty, "Well, its not like everyone could buy these things freely." She cleared her throat, thinking another possibly lie, "And what are you going to do with the daggers anyway?" she asked straight to the point to Misty.

Misty on the other hands searching for an answer to convinced her, "For a display?" she smiled innocently.

Yellow twitching annoyance, 'What the hell.' She thought angrily, but she quickly inhale and exhale. Maintain calm was her needs.

"These things aren't for display as you can see, Misty." hate to say out her name but oh well, whatever.

"So, if it wasn't for display, then for what?" Red straight to the point of asking making Yellow froze.

"I don't know." Was only what she could said, "You should ask her if you wanna know." She said in smiled maintaining her best look.

Everyone looked each other minus Silver who closed his eyes, typical him. 'Oh I hope Dia was here! He could think any excuses!' Yellow struggled in her mind.

RING RING RING

Telephone. Some was calling Yellow. She quickly went and picked it.

"Hello? Yellow speaking."

"_Yellow! Gosh! Its me again! Hey you better tell me what does boss sent ! I really am curious!"_ the voice she knew cheerfully asked her.

"Oh my, you just called me and asking about your things? You gotta be kiddin' me." she groaned softly.

"_Oh come on! Please!"_ the voice pleaded, Yellow could imagine she have her puppy eyes.

"Fine, there was a pair of iron tonfa, daggers and your favorite bō." I grinned.

Everyone looked at her who was in phone, talking about the things on the living room.

"That must be his friend who has these things. I wonder what kind person this girl." Blue cheerfully continued overheard Yellow spoke.

"Yeah, I guess that person really curious with her own things." Gold hissed.

"_Hey! My favorites! Oh, Yellow? You are having guests huh? I could hear some murmuring there." _

"Yeah, now I am having guests. So, are you going to come or not?" I asked impatiently.

"_Wow! Hold it. Okay okay, I will come but not today. I still got something to do before I come to North."_ She defended herself.

"Fine, but you better come, okay? You will see someone you wont expecting here!" Yellow cheerfully said.

"_Oh? And who is that? I cant wait to see him/her maybe."_ She playfully said it.

"Just you wait. He is one of us. Don't you think cool?" Yellow accidentally blurted all with the heard of her friends.

"What does he mean one of us?" Ruby asked puzzled.

"We should ask him later." Green plainly said.

There are slight jealous in Red's face but he quickly snapped it out before Misty caught him.

"_Oh yeah? That will be awesome! Well, I wont bug you again after this phone call and make sure the guests didn't know what we said just now. You got it? Bye bye!"_ she cheerfully hung the phone.

She closed the phone and head back to her friends, "Sorry to interrupt you all. It was the owner for these things." She pointed the weapons.

Everyone oohed and aahed, "So, she will coming? When? We will have a welcome party!" Blue excitingly declared.

The blonde sweat-dropped as everyone nodded in agreement, "Well, we might get her as one of our gang too!" Crys excitedly spoke continued with Gold snorted.

"Yeah! Speaking of it, tomorrow Emerald will come to school." Sapphire grinned.

Ruby nodded, "We haven't seen him much since his trip. What a rich little guy."

"Are you jealous coz he is richer than you?" Pearl mocked him.

"Of course not you dimwit! I just jealous he could travel all the world." he scowled, crossing his arms.

"I can take you if you want." Platina with her monotone.

"Then why don't we all go together?" Blue cheerfully clapped her hands as Yellow frowned.

Red glanced at Yellow, "Oh, you haven't met Emerald, don't you? Well, tomorrow you will meet him. He is nice little guy, so don't worry." He smiled.

As Yellow's face when bright red and her blood boiled she quickly nodded, "I hope so."

Everyone continued to talking about going overseas minus Green who just shrugged and Silver who nodded when they asked him also Yellow who lost what they talking about. Not knowing that Red was staring at her, she quickly snapped out and looked at Red.

"What are you staring at?" the blonde asked the raven-hair. Thank goodness Misty was in middle excited talk with others.

He snapped out, "N—No.. Nothing."

"Thinking Im a girl again? You gotta be kiddin' me." she said playfully.

Red nodded while smiled, "You look good in girl rather boy I admit." The smile making Yellow blushed madly, not wanting Red to see her blushed she shook her head quickly and laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about? That's sound crazy." she found excuses.

"Its not." He smiled making Yellow's heart melted.

'Oh boy. This going to be a long night.' the blonde thought with a nervous laugh.

"By the way, Yellow. What do you mean by he is one of us?" Ruby bluntly asked.

"Huh? Oh, that. I mean one of us is like… urh…one of secretly admiring weapons. Yeah!" the blonde laughed nervously.

Ruby tilting his head, "So, you and that girl admired weapons? Wow! That's cool! So who is this guy anyway?" the white cap asked her interestedly.

Red silently heard them talking, 'He and she… Who is this guys anyway. Why Yellow is so secretive to us?' he thought puzzled.

"Well… It a friend of mine actually." She scratched her head.

"And who is this friend of yours?" Green asked solemnly.

Yellow flinched, not knowing what to say, she sighed, "I don't want to tell but maybe you will know who is this guy." She smiled.

'We will know?' Red, Green and Ruby thoughts in unison, looking each other with Yellow smiling relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad one huh? But I dont care anymore, what done is done! Phew! Okay, I understand you guys will be annoyed by this story or so whatever but Im trying to find a good plot before the romantic and the action one come. And also, mind me if my write in action wasn't too good, I have no talent in writing such as action, supernatural, fantasy and sci-fi. But I like to watch them (except sci-fi)<strong>

Red: that means you are BA-KA.

Me: *twitched* What did you say?

Red: I said BA-K-

Me: *smack Red hardly to the floor*

Red: OUCH!

Gold: Red! I got the cookies!

Me: Oi! give back my cookies!

Platina: Gold...

Crystal: GOLD!

Gold: ugh... alright alright...*give up*

Red: tch.

**Anyway I have my thanks on you who have reviews and read my story.**

**Oh, I forgot to say, maybe I will update quite long because I will go camp for some days...**

**Yah! So see you again!**


	12. Sort Notice

**Some sort notice.**

Uh, uhm.. hello there guys, I might be get long update for this story. Why? Uhm, sort of, some certain reviewer's harsh critic, but I didn't blame on you (if you read this). Its so harsh and that making me gloomy and my spirit on continuing dropped down (I even cry! :'( ) So, uhm, I will continue update if I get my resolution back. Suddenly the idea went blank went I read that review *sigh*

I sorry for whoever waiting my next chapter, and thanks for the support. I really do appreciate it.


	13. Another sort notice

**Another sort notice.**

Well, uhm… Thanks for you all who have reviewed my story… Im so happy that many likes my story but… I think I lost my ideas. I really am sorry, how about I change the story? Okay, I will satisfy Ms. Spicy Juliet, I will make the new one with normal school genre, no weapon no OOC, or what so ever you don't want. Let me think, maybe I will make a high school romance with some pairings. But if you all don't want me to make the one and delete this story, well I don't have any choice to update the next chapter for a long months. And I don't blame anyone because I myself who lost my ideas when Ms. Spicy Juliet criticized me. Maybe it is a really lame story since I cant change the story anymore so I decided to make a brand new one.

Thanks for reading this notice, I will wait ANY REVIEWS FOR AGREEMENT OR DISAGREEMENT and I also accept private message from anyone.

Regards, NadiaMiki.


	14. Jealous

**Somehow...I managed to get it update...Though, it takes about months to finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything on this story except the story itself and some of my own OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Jealous**

**RED P.O.V.**

It was Wednesday in the morning and today Emerald-boy will come back to school. I never know he will take so long on vacation, but oh well. I don't really care about it, typical rich kid like Platina. Now I am walking to the school with a big yawning and Green who walked beside me. We talked much about yesterday's event going to visit Yellow's house. One thing on my mind which confused me, since when he keeps weapons? Although those wasn't his but still… urgh!

"You know, you don't have to think much about yesterday. But I admit I have a great time holding the tonfa." Green smirked.

I glared at him with confused looked, "Easy for you to say."

Green smirked widely, "So, turning to gay huh?" scoffing silently.

I glared what-the-hell to him, "No I don't." lying to Green wasn't a good idea. His intuitions were the feared. Maybe it wasn't a good idea.

Green didn't look at him, "I see." Was all his reply. I raised my eyebrow, amused by his calmness, normally he would say 'don't lie, I know your habit' or something mocking. We walked to the gates and I saw Yellow walking alone.

"Yellow!" I called his name, relieved that Dia wasn't around yet. He turned around and smiled sheepishly.

"Good morning, Red, Green."

"Yo." Was all Green said his face was still the same face, expressionless.

"Good morning Yellow. Ready for another day of school?" I asked smiling at the blonde who sighing saying that this is another day of studies.

"Good morning, guys!" Blue as usual energetic greeting us. She saw Green who muttered 'pesky girl' to her with a slight smirk.

"Hey! Don't dirt this Sapph! This is my newest uniform!" Ruby and Sapphire walk toward us bickering to each other.

"I don't care you sissy! You annoyed me!" she pointed on Ruby's face with annoyed face while her palm was dirtied by some muddy. I bet she was going to forest again and play with the mud. Typical Sapph.

"Stop it you two. You better not bicker again in this nice morning." Blue scolded them. Ara, since when Blue become a mother to them? My head turned to a chuckling Yellow, I blushed. Oh man, he sure looks cute. Wait. Argh! I don't have any intention to say that! Damn it Red! Get a grip will you?

"Uhm… where is Misty anyway?" Yellow sheepishly asked me. My face turned dark as I didn't want to be asked about Misty.

"I don't know. Maybe she has gone to school." I simply answered; he seemed knew that I didn't want to continue. He went silence and I sighed.

We walked towards the school and spotted Dia who waved at us. Here comes the disturber.

"Good morning, Dia." Yellow smiled warmly to him and I believe that my heart was raged in jealous. Am I really turning to gay just for a certain blonde guy?

"Morn' Yellow. Hi Red, Blue, Ruby, Sapph and Green." He waved to us and gave us a smile. Ever since Dia and Yellow got closer the two never really parted as I remembered they always went home together, spending time at lunch break on library and discussing something really secret. Much to make me annoyed.

I flashed him a faint smile. Yellow excused himself to walk with Dia, he said he has to discuss something important with Dia. Soon he left us.

"Wow. I wondered what the two discuss about." Blue curiously eyeing them. Well I was wondering too, Blue.

"You better not be a busybody to know someone's conversation." Green muttered. He was grumpy again today.

**End P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>Yellow and Dia were walking on the corridor discussing the plan they had made, "So, Emerald will come to school today?" the blonde asked.<p>

Dia nodded, "You might see him later on lunch break since he always arrive late and his class isn't in the same as mine." He shrugged.

"Okay, so what are we going to do? Protect him?"

"Well, we could just keep an eye on him." Dia crossed his arms coolly.

"Fine then. Hey, since tomorrow will be a big day, how about after school we go stroll at the park? I haven't gone through in this North place." Yellow smiled to him.

Dia nodded, smiling back to her, "Okay Yellow. Ah, tomorrow she will come, wont her?"

"Yeah. Yesterday she was calling me about her weapons and about the mission I took. Apparently she wanted to help us but Im still not sure." Yellow tapped her chin lightly.

"Well, its her decision. Anyway, meet you at lunch break later. I gotta go back to class." Dia waved to her.

Yellow couldn't help but smile at her friend, she waved back at him and took her legs to her class. Life could be so heavy when you have to hide your secret with your great friends especially hiding your true genders.

"Oh Lord… Please help me with whatever excuses I will say again today." Yellow secretly praying.

She sighed, inhale and exhale before she turned the door of her class.

"Good morning." Yellow muttered, she received a groan of good morning and some mutters. A silence from Red. Oh, that's unusual.

'Its unusual for him to ignore me.' the blonde took her seat, again she was seating with none other than Red himself. She glanced at the dark faced boy, a shiver ran down to her as she quickly averted her eyes from him after what he have done was looking her.

'We..well.. I guess there isn't anything to worry.' She silently sighed.

After the third period finished, Yellow and the gang walked to the cafeteria to find the whole gang has sat down on their usual seats. Yellow found a new boy around them, a blonde with two spiky up hair with emerald color eyes. She saw the emerald green jewel on his forehead, quite fascinating.

"Oh, a new boy?" He eyed Yellow. The girl 'eek' but quickly bowed, "My name is Yellow. Nice to meet you.." She pretended not knowing him to avoid commotion. Yellow looked Dia who was smiling sympathetically to her.

"Emerald, nice to meet you too." He flexed a smile which making Yellow relieved and her nervous flew away.

"Be nice to him, Emerald. He's a bit scaredy boy." Gold playfully pointed on Yellow.

"You are the one who have to be nice, Gold." Crystal as usual, smacked his head nonchalantly for his behavior.

"Ouch! Dammit Super Serious Gal!" Crystal glared him, "Stop the nickname, dimwit!"

"Alright, alright. Enough with the fight." Silver quickly ended their bickering with his hand spreading in front their face. Yellow sighed seeing her nonstop-bickering-friends she took a seat next to Dia, "So? What will we do now?" she whispered to the raven haired boy. Dia took his bread and nibbled it, "Let's follow the flow." He shrugged receiving a confuse face from Yellow.

Not wanting to ask further more Yellow silently sat there with Dia eating his lunch and bickering from her friends.

Amongst the bickering students, Red sat next to Green which means not too far from where Yellow and Dia, he observed the blonde quietly. Sometimes he wondered if he was… special maybe? 'I mean, he looks different from average boy aside from his flat chest but he looks so small and fragile.'

He quietly took his own lunch and nibbled, never let go his red eyes away from the blonde as he looked at him talking with Emerald awkwardly.

"Hey, what's that emerald jewel in your forehead?" Yellow asked timidly.

Emerald touched the bright green on his head while grinning, "This? Let's just call a good luck charm."

Yellow couldn't help but smile at his relax attitude, she felt a slight shiver from her spine which making her cold, 'Someone was looking at me?' she thought warily, glancing around to see the person. She found none but when her head headed back only to find Red was staring at her. She sighed, 'Ah…Nice.' She thought sarcastically, as usual he always kept watching at her.

Dia elbowed her, signing her to look at him, "What?"

"Hey, isn't Red a bit odd today?"

"Ah. You mean it." Yellow crossed her arms over her chest.

"He is staring at you." He whispered direct to her ears making the poor blonde shivered and blushed. "Yeah I know. But I don't know why he is staring with those eyes." She sheepishly said.

Dia narrowed his one Yellow then to Red who still staring at Yellow with his bright red eyes. A smile curved into Dia's lips as he whispered to Yellow's ear.

"He likes you." Those three words stunted her as she shrieked 'what' loud enough for them to hear. She quickly closed her mouth in embarrassment and shrink into her seat giving Dia a slight baffle face.

"Wha—what happen blonde guy?" Gold raised an eyebrow.

"Did anything happen?" Blue asked ran to shock girl in boy's form.

Red was constantly jumped when he heard Yellow's shriek snapped him from his stare and his glare to Dia when the raven haired boy whispering something that made the boy shrieked.

"No—No—Nothing Blue…I'm fine." Yellow stammered in panicked as she looked into Red's worry voice, she hid the blush creeping her face before they started to think his weird red face.

Red observed the flushed blonde as his eyes narrowed in suspicious, he was sure the shriek was a bit…girly if you could say so or maybe a bit soft for a boy.

Green crossed his arms in boring, he sighed at their ruckus shriek from Yellow and he swore he would struggle Dia for whispering something weird to Yellow. Yes, he as well observed the blonde and his new company, Diamond. It wasn't he volunteered to observe them. God it wasn't his business in the first place, but he pitied Red for having a bad time seeing the two guys closer and he could see Red's jealousy although it was really weird for him to be a completely GAY.

Again he really has to talk with Red about his obviously forbidden feeling for a sissy guy aside Ruby.

As for Red, he couldn't help himself kept thinking about Yellow and Dia's secret relationship, it was as if they were keeping secret on hi—them. He wanted to know what and why were they hiding it. It felt really pain in the neck to see them act behind their friends though Yellow's cute shriek and Dia's whisper bothered him.

Was it the jealousy consumed him?

Yellow and Dia on the other side nodded simultaneously at their new plan to protect the young Emerald as they looked at the innocent spike blonde laughing and chuckling together. They couldn't just let his happiness waste in blood, right?

"So Yellow, we should be ready the weapon by tomorrow." Dia formed a smile.

"Yeah…" she simply replied but her mind still wandering on Dia's last whisper. She take it that he was saying Red liked her? I mean Red liked the girl in boy disguised? Wow… Quite a joke and Yellow could assume sooner or later Red will find out her true gender, she just hoped he would find it after the assassination finished and her mission in this school finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thanks. And I welcomed anything of your thoughts now after having some therapy on myself. Also I won't talk much...<strong>


	15. Act and Shoot

**Erm... Firstly, I thank you guys who had read the last chapter and reviewed it. Though, I don't know if its good or not.**

**So, for this chapter, I don't know if you are satisfy. This chapter didn't contain romance much but a little action (it's my first time writing action one)**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own any.**

**Warning: Yellow and Dia will a bit OOC so please mind it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Act and Shoot**

"You sure about this, Yellow? I mean…" Dia trailed his eyes around the chilly breeze of the wind seeing the school's rooftop quiet as usual in the…middle of night.

"I'm sure about it. Just as you predicted, 'he' will show in the rooftop, am I right?" Yellow placed down one of the gun behind the wall. She and Dia have put all of the weapons in the right hiding spots so they will shoot anytime if the assassin tries anything funny around them.

"I know it but…I don't know whether if my prediction right to the spot." Dia twiddled around his thumbs sheepishly. Yellow sighed at her friend, "Don't sweat it. This place is the best shot to land and assassin Emerald knowing that he is guarded fully down there all time in school period." She shrugged.

Dia perked an eyebrow, "You know he is guarded 7 hours full in the school?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly, "I have my eyes when I saw some men in black suit. I know it wasn't Platina's men because Platina hates to be guarded since she has you two."

A satisfaction smirk curved in Dia's lips, "Good observation, Yellow."

Yellow currently didn't put her wig in, she tied her long blonde hair in high ponytail, wearing a white plain shirt and short black pants, the reason she didn't put back her wig because it was hot to the hell and it tickled her neck.

"I just hope no one will come to the rooftop when we spot him come."

"Yeah… But I'm truly sorry that I can't use the weapons to help…" Dia made a sad smile as Yellow patted his shoulder to reassure him, it was okay.

"It's okay. I can..somehow make it by myself."

The boy shook his head disapprovingly at her statement which somehow sad to act alone with Dia's order and plan, "You are not alone. 'She' will come… I just hope she come in time knowing her typical late." Yellow laughed softly at his so-called joke, she gazed through the sky filled with stars and the shining things up there, silently she prayed the mission will accomplice in instance without her friends knew her intention in this school.

* * *

><p>Yellow yawned while walking to the school with Misty cuddling to the half hearted Red, Blue bickering with Green, Ruby scolding Sapphire for doing dangerous thing yesterday and she shouted him for being so noisy in the morning, the quiet Silver seeing Gold seduced Crystal. The blonde girl narrowed her eyes on Misty and Red, feeling an urge of jealousy swallowed her, she took a breath to calm down.<p>

"You seemed don't have enough sleep yesterday…" Dia suddenly poked out of nowhere to her side as she 'eek' lightly and sighed when she realized it was Dia.

"Gosh! You make my heart plopped out!" She pouted.

"Hehehe…Sorry." The boy stuck his tongue playfully.

Blue looked at the blonde, "You really seem don't have enough sleep, Yellow dear.." the said girl laughed nervously at her words.

"Really? Maybe because I watched TV until late night…" Well, it was one of Yellow's lame lie. Yesterday she thought too much about today's event because she knew this mission will make another blood poured down and she couldn't make any excuses of what happen to her body if they saw her.

"You seem thinks too much…" Green bluntly said making her gulped in nervous.

"Yah, can't deny Green… And those bags on your eyes look creepy…" Sapphire pointed on her eyes. Yellow could only laugh and nod at every of their words.

"You should rest in the nurse office, Yellow." Red's voice stunted her, her face flushed at his concern, the deep voice he got and those concerns showed in his eyes made her blushed even more.

"Er…okay…" she sheepishly said, bowed her head down in embarrass.

"Your face looked disgust if those bags remain there. I will help you clean out after school." Ruby grinned, Yellow wondered if his sissy will help her on cleaning her face.

"Don't sweat too much, nerv-guy." Gold ruffled her head.

"Yeah, it will harm your health." Crystal smiled.

Silver didn't comment anything but nodded when they suggested her to take some rest. Yellow couldn't help but smile at their kindness and caring, she wondered if they knew she betrayed them, what will they say and do? Will they leave her? Won't they care about her anymore? She has readied for it.

"Thanks." was all she could say after what she did was a lie to them.

Dia smiled at their kindness to Yellow but wondered if they knew her true gender, what will they say? There is no guarantee, they will find out his also. He has readied for it since he entered and joined their society.

"You sure you are not going to nurse office?" Dia asked her after they reached the rooftop, the weapons have scattered around the it as they stood there in silence waiting for the man to come, Yellow has held a soundproof gun to prevent them disturbing the school society and of course to prevent the students to come here. On the other hand, Dia held a small soundproof gun to defend himself.

"No. I'm fine, Dia. I have to finish this mission, it's ridiculous that someone after an innocent rich kid." She said crossing her arms coolly as she waited there with Dia.

"But, its pretty clever that boss sent the weapons with soundproofs except the grenades." He smirked like an idiot as Yellow nodded in agreement. Their chit-chats soon stopped when they saw a helicopter came with its spinning sound, the helicopter dropped someone to the rooftop and it fled away.

"Talk about the devil." Yellow grinned uncharacteristically in his face as she lifted up her gun to shoot him whenever he acts funny.

"Ah…It's nice seeing you again, Armadillo." The man grinned wickedly seeing the two unexpected guests to meet him. The girl sneered at his wicked grin as if she was disgusted by it.

"And you bring a friend? Wow… You are so brave to sacrifice him." He looked at Dia who readied himself with the gun. The man then walked slowly to them as they stay on guard in front of the door.

"Oh, don't worry about it..Giovanni.." she said with sweats on her face, seemingly she was quite afraid of him because he is the top assassin.

"What do you want here? Kill one the rich kid in this school? Is that what you want?" Yellow furiously shouted at him. Giovanni's wicked grin still plastered on his old face as he snickered at them, "So what if I do?"

"You are so going to dead." Dia commented uncharacteristically. It seemed Dia's cool dry out facing the top assassin.

"And what do you want, boy? Stopping me?"

"Yeah." The two said in unison, taking on their masks to hide their faces, they started to aim him if he come any closer.

"An order from the boss said: **'Stop the assassination, if its necessary kill him'**" Yellow said coldly, its so out of her character but she couldn't help it, she wanted to protect Emerald from him. She didn't want their friends shed tears because of his lose life. Let them hate Yellow and Dia but don't kill Emerald.

"Ah ah ah, your boss is rushy as ever…"

"Isn't it to stop you?"

"Well of course, but boys, you are too far to even…" Giovanni lifted up his hand which he held a small gun, Yellow and Dia backed a few steps, seeing he got a gun they couldn't do anything unless…he started to pull the trigger.

"… scratch me, boys." He said cockily making Yellow clenching her teeth in panic as she also knew he was once killed many victims on the South and then fled away.

"But I guess… Talk won't stop us." Giovanni pulled the trigger and started to shoot aimlessly toward Yellow and Dia to bluff them. The duo quickly spread around to avoid the bullet through their skins. Yellow 'tch' and started to shoot him as well.

_PHSST PHSST PHSST_

3 shots from Yellow's soundproof gun as she ran around the rooftop to baffle him, it seems out from the 3 shots she only could get the one of the bullet passed through his arm, she saw his cloth grazed and presented her the graze blood. A smirk of satisfaction curved into her lips as Dia signed her the plan A.

Yellow quickly nodded and stopped from her ran, Giovanni trailed his eyes around to find Yellow stopped her ran, he quirked a devious smirk, "Tired of running?" he aimed her and shot the bullets out.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

2 out of 5 bullets hit Yellow's both arms however it grazed her skin only, blood dripping down from her skin as she winced in pain and hurt. 'Okay, this is it!' She took out a grenade from the hideout floor they made yesterday. Pulling off its fuze, Yellow threw it out as the grenade rolled to his feet and cloud of smoke went out to the sunny bright.

Giovanni coughed out after the smoke went out, Yellow smirked, 'as expected the smoke grenade.' There is no way she will use the explosive grenade. She will bomb the school and they will investigate this mission!

The masked girl then threw a dagger from the floor as well after she took out her weapons from the hideout, as though she hit him she looked at where Giovanni were still cloudy. Yellow gritted her teeth uncharacteristically again after she saw the dagger wasn't piercing Giovanni's hand but passed him and pierced the white floor. Dia saw the dagger passed his cloth and grazed his skin.

"Is this only?" The man looked at the girl with a pair of dangerous black eyes. The girl gulped at his cold tone, sweats rolling down from her head as the sun shone through her pale skin.

"I thought you pros got a hilarious power but… I'm bored with this kiddy play…" He said sharply. Dia, from his behind signed Yellow the plan B. The girl made a small nod to prevent Giovanni from knowing Dia's sign.

"Really..? I'm flattered to hear it…" the girl tried to speak as calm as she could. 'Although Dia's plans are kiddy but its to get you stop this assassination, Giovanni. I can't kill you. No. I can't kill anyone.' Dia saw Yellow's struggle of which to kill him or not, the raven haired sensed his partner eventually couldn't kill Giovanni.

'What are we going to do now?'

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, don't you hear something explode of something shooting? I mean, if my ears are playing tricky on me, I just heard sounds like bang bang." Blue chirped out.<p>

Red and Green exchanged a glance before they nod, "Yeah, I heard it as well but it's strange that the other students didn't aware of it."

"Maybe someone is practicing up there?" Gold gave a lazy face.

"Or maybe someone is having affair with the murderer?" Crystal cleverly said. Good Guess.

"Murder? There is a murder?" Emerald gasped.

Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Ruby, Sapphire gave her question looks on their face as the pigtails girl sighed in exasperation, "You don't know about the announcement? A murder will come today to hunt someone down here! We ignored the announcement because we know its only a prank but…"

"I don't get it, if its prank, so what's the bang bang sound?" Sapphire asked bluntly.

"Actually, the big question on my mind is… Is it really the murderer here and start their kill?" Crystal shuddered making the guys aware of what happened.

"If you are so curious…" Silver looked at them with his eyes sharpened on them, "… why don't we go to check it?"

Pearl suddenly barging through the guy's class, panting and sweating with Platina followed him. Her face plastered a worry face as if something just happened.

"What happened, Pearl?" Ruby quirked an eyebrow.

He looked around on the class only to find the students were staring at him, "Do you guys happen to see Dia…?"

* * *

><p>Yellow held her injured arm, the blood dripping down from her right hand and another blood rolling down from her left leg. 'This is bad, another injury I will get questions from Blue!' She knew it wasn't the time to even think about them but she couldn't help it.<p>

Dia panted after running from the flying bullets from Giovanni's black gun. Dia clenched his teeth struggled at the shooting sound, 'This is bad. He isn't using a soundproof gun and if the students heard the shooting sound, we will doom!' quickly he thought a several plan to drop his gun but none avail.

'Yellow..!' Dia tried to scream but he was afraid he would draw Giovanni's attention so he glared at the panted and hurt girl. The girl as if hearing the sign from Dia, she looked up to see Giovanni was looking at her.

"For a boy. You look fragile…" he spat her.

She ignore his unnecessary spat, her yellow eyes looked into Dia's black eyes. The raven-haired was signing her plan B to be assaulted.

"But hey… I think you are a girly boy." Giovani chuckled deviously.

"R..Really? What's make you think so?" Yellow asked him, she brought her hand to a grenade on her pocket which she hid it when Giovanni wasn't looking at her. Nonchalantly, she has straightened her composure which took a surprise to the man, 'He looks calm.' Giovanni thought suspiciously.

"I don't think I'm a girly boy." Yellow shrugged nonchalantly. A slight confuse wearing on Giovanni's face. He wondered what made the girly boy so calm at this pinch situation where they are dealing with top assassination.

"Ho.. And I wonder why you are so calm."

"Nothing. I just want to…" Yellow pulled off the fuze on the grenade and threw it to Giovanni when she has pulled off it in her pocket. Giovanni backed a few step when he saw Yellow threw him another grenade but he was more than surprised to see it wasn't smoke grenade but explosive grenade.

**KA-BOOM**

The sound bomb appalling them and the gray smoke swarming the whole rooftop. Yellow and Dia covered their noses to avoid the smoke entered their respiratory. The grenades have the same color which is dark green but and the shapes are most-likely cans beside explosive one. The explosive grenades have pineapple-shape like, lighter and smaller than the cans.

Yellow sighed at her hilarious act to throw an explosive grenade because it will draw school's society to run here. "Dia…Your plan B is too dangerous…". 'Eventually, I have to release this dangerous grenade.'

Dia, who heard it from the end of rooftop laughed nervously, "We don't have any other plan beside, it will low his guard."

"Other than child plan, it was also dangerous." Yellow scratched her head when she heard the school screaming and murmuring 'what happen' and 'what's that? A bomb? Terrorist?'

"Ah goodness! We really are drawing the school's attention!" Diamond face-palmed his face at his own dangerous plan.

"But… We have to settle this quick." She adjusted her yellow mask.

"Yeah…and we have to hide the weapons as well."

"Oh..? So that's why you used the soundproof gun?" Yellow and Dia gasped horrified when they saw Giovanni was still there, alive and trying to stand on his feet. Apparently the grenade hit him, however he seemed to protect himself by using his hands as the protector. Wise choice.

Yellow looked at the worn out man, his face covered with the dust and Yellow saw his face also took a little grazed and blood railing down from his cheek. She mentally told herself not to lower her guard first when enemy hasn't down completely.

"Another round, little boy?" Giovanni smirked awfully devious toward her.

The girl who didn't know what to reply just stood there in here ready to shoot stance. She lifted up her soundproof gun on her right hand and her left hand to support the injured hand. Once the smoke cleared up, Dia heard footsteps came to the rooftop, his heart beating and racing at the same time. 'We will be found out!' at this time, his brain racing to find a plan but none of it popped out.

'Great… This is just great.'

* * *

><p>"I think it's a bad idea…" Ruby shivered as he stepped to the stairs. They currently almost to the rooftop which means it's a bad timing to Yellow and Diamond.<p>

"Quit whining, sissy!" Sapphire snapped him, glaring at Ruby with her sapphire eyes disgustedly.

"Stop your disgusting glare!" And, they started another round of bickering. Crystal sighed at her friends while Gold snickered. They stepped again to the last stair when they heard someone..no.. two or three people talking.

Red recognized the voices came from a man late in thirties, 2 young voices, one was a little girly and one was a little nervous. The two young voices remind him of someone but he couldn't remember it.

"I wonder where Dia is. And the sound of ka-boom from the rooftop is also suspicious though." Pearl rubbed his chin in thinking mannered.

"Maybe he went fooling around." Silver sarcastically said earning a glare from Pearl.

"Red, you heard it?" Green asked his best friend and rival.

"Yeah, three voices. I thought I recognized 2 out of 3 voices." Red said suspiciously.

"You think so? Well, unfortunate I have the same think with you." Green smugly said. Typical him.

"Ah guys! Here we are!" Blue chirped again, clapping her hand together she ignored the grumble Green how took things lightly.

"Blue, you know its dangerous beyond that door…" Green glared at the cheerful brunette.

"Oh yes! I do!"

"Then stop those stupid acts because I heard someone shooting there." Green said warily.

And yes they heard 3 times 'bang'.

* * *

><p><em>BANG BANG BANG<em>

Giovanni shot 3 bullets to Yellow, one of the bullets flying to her mask, creating a small crack on the side of the mask, another one missed passed her legs and the last grazed her waist side. Yellow winced painfully, holding her bleeding waist, the blood on gum railing down on her side mouth. 'Bad, I'm awfully injured!'

"Well, well, well, aren't you tough enough, boy?" Giovanni wore his devious smile to Yellow as if he has won the battle. Dia looked at the door to find shadows beyond the window, he has out of plan and now he just could pray that they won't recognized them beneath these masks. But at least he and Yellow could protect them when they came in. He signed Yellow to go to the door and waited there.

The girl looked at the sign and made a small nod, she realized the students started to find out and came here to see what's happen. She slowly walked away and stood in front of the door.

"Well…You are going to run using the door? Coward…"

"Who said so?" Yellow arched a cocky eyebrow as if she was taunting him, she learned it from Gold a few days ago and she was nervous to even act though Giovanni bought it with his teeth clenched.

"Cocky aren't we?" he menacingly glared at her, lifting up his gun to shoot Yellow. He aimed her heart to make a critical hit.

The door opened as Red and the group peered to see what's happened. They looked surprised at the three suspicious people who have guns on their hands. All of them saw a blonde boy in front of them standing with yellow mask holding a gun and bloods were all over his body. They looked at his heavy pant and sweats.

"Wh..what happened here?" Gold looked horrified at the blood all along the mysterious boy who wear the same uniform as them.

"Hey you! What's happened here?" Pearl cockily went to the bloody guy, Yellow saw this bad timing, 'Darn! Why should they come here?'

She lifted up her gun and pointed to Pearl who were about to approach, the blonde boy shocked at his sudden pointing, the group gasped at the mysterious boy, "Stay back. There is a killer in the middle there… Stay close with the group and I will protect you." Yellow deepened her voice to cover her identity.

Dia, on the other side looked shocked when he saw the group who were coming from the door was their friends! 'What the heck are they doing here?'

"Your friends, huh?" the man snorted.

"It's none of your business." The girl turned her gun to point Giovanni. "Won't you give up on your assassination, Giovanni? Every time I tried to stop you, you will always ended injured me badly. Is it money you want?" She half shouted at him although she more half-scolded to him.

The assassin snickered, "if so, then what? You are going to kill me?"

"Won't you just give it up? Taking an innocent live is so inhumanity..." Yellow looked at him sadly.

Giovanni started to get annoyed by her persuade, he clenching his fist and shouted at her, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!" the group flinched at his sudden outburst but not Dia and Yellow. She shook her head slowly, "I don't know anything but, you seems kind…" her words was cut off when a bullet flew passed her cheek, grazing her pale cheek and blood railing down. The group covered themselves from the bullet with their hands.

"SHUT UP!"

Yellow winced again, rubbing her cheek painfully. "Hey! Are you alright?" Red quickly asked the mysterious boy. She smiled at his kindness, "Yeah, I'm fine." 'Red...' she trailed off.

Dia ran away from his side and stood beside Yellow with his soundproof gun, "You are injured! Stop forcing yourself!" he scolded her.

"I'm sorry….But we can't leave him. He will kill the boy." Yellow grumbled uncharacteristically. The group looked at another raven haired boy with his silver mask, wearing the same school like them. Platina pondered at his familiar voice but she couldn't remember who he was.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked the raven-haired boy in silver mask.

"None…"

The duo looked at Giovanni who still has his gun pointed on the girl, Giovanni trail his eyes amongst the group but stopped when he saw a red hair with silver eyes, he gasped audibly as if he was seeing a ghost. Yellow, Dia and the group looked at the horrified man, he was trembling and almost fell on his knee.

He brought up his black walkie-talkie, whispering some words on it and then smirked, "I see..This is getting interest me, you pros are amusing me well." He grinned mischievously on them.

"What do you want?" Dia pointed his gun on him.

"Oh no. I don't want any. In fact, I will postpone today's assassination..." Yellow widened her eyes unbelief, "

"..because there are hindrances." He glanced at the group who gulped frightened at his menacing eyes. "So we will have another battle, and of course, one must die." The duo widened their eyes horrified at his statement. A helicopter soon came to the school and took Giovanni away, Yellow and Dia tried to stop him but the girl couldn't run due to her lost bloods and her pain. She kneel down while holding her injured waist.

Quickly the girls helped the mysterious blonde, Crystal took out her blue handkerchief and bandaged it on Yellow's injured right hand to stop the bleeding however they couldn't do with the waist. On the other side Dia tried to catch Giovanni, "Giovanni! Wait!" he screamed.

"We will meet again, pros!" He smirked and flew off with the helicopter leaving the students. Dia ran his hand to his hair and sighed, "This is just great…" slightly he spoke sarcasm.

"What's great? We have to catch him!" Ruby said, panting over his breath. Dia looked surprised at his friends who, he assumed, they were running to catch Giovanni as well. Red, Green, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Emerald and Pearl.

"Don't bother it. We will catch him again in the next announcement." Dia pretend to act cool, he walked to the injured Yellow. He let out a sigh, "Look at you. You are all worn out."

Yellow chuckled wryly, "Didn't I try, at least? In the end, I didn't use the gun behind the wall and I only use 3 bullets and 2 grenades."

Dia tapped her shoulder to assure the sad girl, "Don't worry. One day we will bring him down. I know you can't kill anyone because of your kindness." Yellow smiled and nodded slowly.

Red felt a ting of jealous when he heard the mysterious boys small talk, he didn't know why his heart stabbed when he saw the blonde's smile as if it reminded him of a certain blonde on the nurse office.

Yellow.

"Hey, who are you guys? Why do you have gun? Who are you exactly? Are you one of the students here? Why are you shooting him?" Blue spoke out her questions bluntly. Crystal smacked her shoulder quickly to stop her usual chirp.

"We will question you guys after we cure this boy." Green said coolly much to dismay the duo.

'Oh no, what should we do now?'

* * *

><p><strong>Bad? Good? Need improvements? Please review it because your reviews are important to me.<strong>

**I know its a bit long chapter, I just can't stop writing their actions though... So if you want to suggest for the next chapter please review it (I haven't written any for next chapter)**


	16. Hide and Friend

**Hello there! It's been awhile I haven't updated this story! Nadia-san is having a really bad terms with exams and such things at school and some of ideas slipped out when Nadia-san tried to write this story hehehe...**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Nadia-san doesn't own any of Pokemon Special characters! **

**Nadia-san hope you like this chapter ^_^**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 14**

**Hide and Friend**

This is bad.

Yeah.

This is bad for the pros as they are in another pinch situation after dealing with Giovanni. Now, they are dealing with their friends who haven't known their true identities. Yellow and Dia swallowed the stuck saliva on their tongue. The two of them quietly looked at each other as if they were telepathy to each other about how to escape from them.

"Oh yeah! Good idea, Green." Gold thumbed up.

Silver nodded, "This people are seriously strange and suspicious." The pros gulped at his sharp statement.

"Hey, we didn't find Dia anywhere." Pearl looked around the rooftop. The said boy jumped at his name, sweats rolling to his face as Yellow bit her lower lip to prevent her replying Pearl's words.

"We should head back, now. Maybe Dia has been in his class." Platina tapped Pearl's shoulder.

"Wait. Before that, we have to help this blonde." Sapphire stopped the two friends from their heading back. Ruby and Crystal nodded at Sapphire's good idea. Emerald looked curiously at Yellow and Dia, "Hey, you two resembles to someone I know." The statement froze the duo as they produced a cold sweat.

"Re..really?" Dia laughed nervously.

_This is bad… They will carry me to the nurse office!_ Yellow struggled in her mind when Red was about to carry her. Red himself volunteered to carry him since Green didn't want to, Gold was too busy teasing Crystal, Silver reject the job, Ruby complained about the blood will stain his uniform, Pearl can't carry her since he was too busy searching on Dia. The silver mask boy told him that he have to gather the things back to normal so he couldn't carry Yellow.

"Hey…you are lighter than I imagine.." Red made a comment toward the blonde as she blushed madly, "Re..really? We..Well… that's good.."

The duo silently pray when they were about to leave the rooftop and headed to the nurse office.

_Someone please help us!_

It's like God granted their wish, a shadow was standing on the top of the rooftop, wearing a weird black jeans coat and black buckle shoes, black mask resembled to Yellow and Dia, raven hair. And girl.

"Oi… Put him down." She said coldly to them. The group looked at the source voice, they found the shadow was standing at the top of the rooftop and gasped when they found another stranger and quite strange with those black outfits.

"WH..WHO ARE YOU!" Gold was the first person to scream at her.

She ignored him, leaping down to face them, she crossed her arms coolly, "Yo. Miss me, Armadillo?" she grinned cheekily to Yellow. The said girl made a small smile, "Good to see you again,_ Azure_.."

She nodded at her. She turned her head to see the silver mask, "Hello, ally."

The silver mask jumped at her sudden greet and abruptly nodded, "Hi.."

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" Emerald shouted at another mysterious girl in black mask. The girl glanced at him, as if she was scoffing secretly she rolled her eyes mockingly, "None of your business. Anyway, you there.." she pointed to Red.

Red jumped at her sudden point, wondering what her business is pointing at him, "I said, 'put him down'." Green glared her, "And if we don't want to?"

Yellow and the Azure girl exchanged a glance on each other, their lips slowly curved into a mischievous grin, "We will kill you." They said more like threatening them.

Dia stiffened a laugh as he covered his mouth, trying hardly to prevent him bursting out. Yellow looked at the gasped group then turned her head to face Red, "Just do what she say." She said coldly. Not that she wanted to but this situation is bad for the duo pros. They didn't want their identity to be found out.

"But…What will she do to you?" Blue asked plainly.

"No worries. She is my friend." Yellow quickly answer.

Red hesitated at first but when he met Yellow's eyes beneath the mask, those yellow eyes signing him to put her down before he got a big trouble from her friend Red sighed and put down Yellow gently. Azure kneeled down until Yellow's height, "You really are injured badly."

"Glad you know. Why didn't you come in time? Giovanni escaped away before I even catch him." Yellow pouted.

The raven haired shaking her hand in innocently, "Sorry, there was a phone call from a very important person. But before I tell you further…" she piggy back Yellow as the blonde girl gripped her hand around her neck and her right hand covered her injured waist.

"Hey! Where are you taking him?" Pearl shouted.

Azure put her index finger on her mouth, posed a thinking manner, "Hm…I don't know. But this guy will show the way." She pointed on Yellow.

"Well, why don't we cure him at nurse's office?" Crystal forcefully asked.

"No can do. Hey, silver mask… come here." she called Dia which he quickly ran to her with a question look. Azure leaned down to his ear, "I need your help. Come with me for a sec." Dia nodded abruptly at her ask more like an order for him.

"So long, then." Azure bid them a good-bye grin, she ran away with Dia on her side and Yellow on her back, running through behind of the wall, she grabbed a rope she has bounded on the brick. Signing Dia to quickly follow her before the group joined them.

"He- Oi! Wait!" Gold chased them, followed by Red and the rest with confused face.

"Quick! Use the rope to get down there!" Azure ordered Dia.

"Bu..But… It's high and I'm scared!" Dia whined.

Azure groaned in frustration, "Come on! We don't have a time!" she pushed him making the boy rushed to grab the rope and sliding down with his eyes close. Azure joined afterwards, while holding Yellow on her back, she slide down with Dia. Red and the gang gaped down their mouth seeing the reckless and dangerous act.

"Woah, they seem don't scare of death…" Pearl sarcastically said.

"What are you waiting for? Catch them!" Gold ordered and rushed out from the rooftop. The other followed by running leaving some of the frozen and stunned unbelief, Red also Silver, Green and Blue.

"Who are they anyway?" Silver looked at the two pros who have sliding down with the rope and started running from the school, the black clothes girl who were piggy-backing a blond boy and a raven haired boy followed her. For the four of them, the blond and the raven haired male looked familiar but they couldn't make out who were they.

"It is me or I could sense familiar feelings when I saw the blondie boy and the black haired boy?" Blue asked, putting her index finger on her lips in thinking manner.

"It's not just you, pester girl." Green replied her coldly as she pouted and muttering that Green should be more relaxed on her.

Red stared at the blond boy who were talking with the girl and the running boy, he had to agree with Blue that he felt it as well.

_Who is he?_

After the 3 pros went out from the school, Yellow pointed the new ally girl to her house to tend her wounds. "Dia, shouldn't you be back to school?" the black clothes girl asked.

"Should I? But…"

"No buts. I don't want they found out you and Yellow missing. Just told them that Yellow went straight home because she clumsily fell down from the stairs." She said dryly.

"Hey! That's mean of you, Miki!" Yellow pouted while Dia chuckled and nodded.

"Alright then. Have a good rest, Yellow." then he went straight to the school, taking over his silver mask and slipped it underneath his school uniform.

The girl named Miki proceed to Yellow's house, "Thanks for saving us, by the way. I don't know what will happen if they found out me and Dia…"

"Thank me later with banana pancakes." Miki smirked.

The blond haired girl giggled, "You sure got a lot of appetite."

"Welcome to my damn world."

* * *

><p>"Tch! They get away!" Gold hissed, Crystal panted after running from the rooftop to the front gate, she really wanted to smack Gold's stubbornness but no avail because of her heart panting a lot after running with full energy.<p>

"Who are they, actually?" Platina asked more to herself.

"I will pay for 100 bucks for the answer." Pearl joked.

"This is no time for jokes. We should get back before the teacher came to question us." Ruby said earning some nods from the groups. Not far from the school, Dia was hiding behind the wall before he entered the school.

_There is no way I'm going to get in there innocently… _He thought of it, if he went there innocently, the groups will question him. In his brain video, the play was this:

_**Dia walked entered the school, "Hey Dia! Where have you been?" Pearl ran to him and smacked his shoulder.**_

"_**Me? Oh I was from Yellow's house."**_

_No way! It's the same I reveal my true identity! They will run to her house and…_ He shook his head, dispatch away the impossible event. He waited for the group to enter the school.

After awhile, he thought of getting in by passing through the wall. If he went by gate, the groups would take suspicious of why he went out from school. Dia ran to the wall, he then jumped to reach the wall and managed to.

_I owe the trainers for training me passing through wall._

Dia then leaped down to the grass perfectly, and smirked to himself. Dia saw the group disappeared as they went in, he took the detour from the back gate which connected to the canteen and he could make some alibis.

Gold grunted, Crystal sighed, Ruby complaining about the tiredness of running, Sapphire started another bicker with Ruby, Emerald tried to stop Ruby and Sapphire, Pearl made some jokes, and Platina posted a poker face.

By the time the group reunited with Red, Blue, Green and Silver, they started the serious discussion about the last event in the canteen. Pearl, at this time were grunting about where was Dia and Yellow. Saying his name, Dia then proceed to his next plan; showing his face innocently.

"What's up with me?" Pearl shrieked and fell down in anime style.

"DIA! Quit scaring me!"

"Scaring you? I'm not scaring you." _Oh yeah, good work Dia._

"Where have you been, gluttony?" Gold raised an eyebrow.

"Me? I was in library…" Dia said without showing any worried face, he was a really good actor.

"Library? I didn't see you back then…" Pearl frowned.

"Ah… I was in Yellow's house before I went to library.." Now a sweat-dropped in his face when he saw Red's glare.

"What are you doing his house?" Red entered the conversation, earning everyone's silent, Red and his bad mood. Dia gulped the air as he scratched his head in struggle manner.

"Well…"

"Well?" Green folded his arms together.

"Well, he fell down."

Everyone went on a deep silence as the raven haired boy took a glance on Red's confused face, "What happened with him?"

"A lot…happens…" He fidgeting his fingers in sheepish voice, "He was clumsy when taking her—I mean his notebook back from me, we were in stairs and the floor was slippery so…"

"He fell down?" Blue asked disbelief.

_I swear I heard him said 'her. Were my ears playing tricks on me? _Red pondered in thinking manner, closing his eyes to seep the information his head. He then shook the thought of hearing Dia's word, _I think the previous event took a lot of surprise and my brain isn't working enough today..._

"Yes… So I took him home since the nurse said she has to recover in his own house…" Dia said before he looked away from them, he was avoiding from Red's death glare. _He is so scary if I get close with Yellow… _Dia swallowed his own saliva, imagining Red will go berserk if he knew that he and Yellow were partner.

_Come to think of it, why Red always see Yellow as a special person? I mean, does he know that Yellow is a girl? Impossible. Yellow never reveal her true identity to anyone except me. So why… _A click of realization came to him as another sweat-drops produced from his face, _Don't tell me that whether if Yellow is a girl or boy, Red will always attract to her? Does that mean that he…_

"Oi, Dia…Dia..? You hear me, dude?" Pearl waving up and down to Dia's face as he jumped back to his own sense, "O—Oh… Sorry Pearl. What were you just saying?"

Pearl sighed, "We were talking about the mysterious girl and boys up on the roof just now." Dia froze hearing his sentences as if those petrified him the most, he managed to take a small deep breath before asking the most innocent people who didn't watch the 'mysterious girl and boys', "Who is this mysterious girl and boys?"

"I have the theory that they are from an organization…" Crystal bumped in.

"Organization? You mean like mafia?" _Calm down, Diamond…Just talk and ask like a normal people…_

"We take it as yes. They used guns and grenades." Silver said dryly.

"And you know what? There was a bad guy as well!" Pearl exclaimed happily. Dia let out a nervous chuckle then asked again about this bad guy.

"We don't know who was he but that guy shoot the blond boy and he got a very evil aura. And I heard the blond guy said his name was…"

"It's Giovanni." Silver interrupted the both boy as Emerald glared at him.

"I see… So, where are the mysterious girl and boys?" Dia asked another innocent question of which for a boy who didn't see the event.

"That…" Pearl was about to answer but being cut off by Sapphire who were eating her chocolate pudding with the spoon in her mouth.

"Dhey ghot 'way…" (They got away)

_Heh. It's not odd if you try to catch us… You will be shot down by Azure's hidden gun. _"So, how about the teachers?"

"They didn't hear the sound of bang bang bang… What a " Gold scowled.

"Gold…" Crystal made a menacing face which scared away Gold.

"But, that black masked girl really are strong one…" Sapphire amused.

"Why say so?" Crystal quirked an eyebrow for her brunette friend. The brunette girl then waving the spoon to Crystal.

"She was piggy-backing a guy… Hello? A guy! I mean, he must be very heavy and—" Sapphire was cut off by Red's sudden interrupt.

"He is light, Sapph. Not heavy as Gold though…"

"HEY!"

The group then discussed about Yellow's visit as they agreed to go to his house after the school and Misty, who were barging in suddenly said she would like to visit Yellow as well. This made Blue muttered some incoherent words under her breath and earned a pair of stop-it eyes from Green which made her blushed.

_Ahaha…This is bad. _Dia face palmed himself and hoped that Yellow and Miki could make some acts when they arrived in her house. What amused Dia was that he could see Red's relieved face when Dia told that Yellow was fine and he didn't get a serious injure also his struggle face when Misty suddenly hugged him.

_Isn't that obvious that he has a huge crush on Yellow instead Misty? So why in the first place he even bothered to have a relationship with Misty? And what's more, it isn't funny to see him being backfired because he has interest in girl disguised as guy. It is definitely not funny. _Dia let out an audible nervous laugh.

_This is complicated._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Okay, Nadia-san apologized if this chapter is really lame. Sorry... But please, review it so Nadia-san may know if you like it or know... Critics of grammars, Comments, and anything Nadia-san welcomed all of that, except, Flame.**

**Please, although this story and chapters aren't good for you, flamers, please don't flame. If you don't like then don't read... :(**


	17. Visitors and Red's secret

**I'm back guys :D I was having a writer's block so yeah...**

**I don't have anything to say but thanks to you guys who review the last chapter. Thanks for encouraging me to update :)**

**Again, if you don't like then DON'T READ. Told you already...**

**Disclaimer: Nadia does not own any of the characters except an OC and you know who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Visitors and Red's Secret**

"Ow Ow Ow!" Yellow winced when Miki rolled a bandage around her injured right arm. The raven haired girl ignored her winces and proceeded to her left leg, it wasn't badly injured so Miki washed it over. Once again, she heard her wincing. She wrapped another bandage, receiving Yellow's soft moan.

"Can you stop your whining and think about how we hide this?!" Yellow quieted down when she heard Miki's pissed face. Apparently, Dia had called them that the gang would visit Yellow. Dia said that Yellow was falling down from the stairs and it did embarrass the female blond.

"I suggest you wear your usual outfit with trousers, don't forget a jacket too." The fellow pro said after bandaging Yellow's waist. Her firm dark brown eyes signaling Yellow to obey her words as Yellow nodded weakly. The girl put a plaster to cover Yellow's scratched cheek.

"This is a bad timing…" Yellow muttered.

"Hmph. Just do some lies and pretend." Miki said dryly, sitting herself at the nearest chair in Yellow's room. Her room had been decorated to look a normal boy's room. She had rid off the girl's stuff except her girl's outfit at her closet.

"Ugh… You just don't know how awkward it will be if they come and see my wrecked body."

"That's why I told you to put a jacket and long pant, God.." Miki exasperatedly said.

"Er… thanks?"

"By the way, how's your investigation on the targeted boy?"

"Boss has sent his identity to me and Dia and what surprised us, he is part of me and Dia's gang."

Miki scoffed, "Devil's luck." She sarcastically said. Yellow heard the sarcasm in her voice, she made a pout face."

"Not to mention he is a rich kid. I will say he and Platina tie."

The raven haired girl snickered and nodded. "Sure, whatever you say."

As soon as the day began to reach sun set, Yellow's bell was ringing through the house. The new member was playing with her weapons, stood up with a frown. She knew who it was, yet she just didn't want to greet them. Reluctantly she opened the door, revealing the familiar faces.

"Ah, good afternoon, Miki." Dia greeted the raven girl as she smirked. She let the confused group in.

"Who are you?" Blue asked her.

Miki did not answer as she went to the kitchen to grab drinks for them. "She is Yellow's friend. She just came today…" Dia said nervously, sweat-dropping at the group's curious faces.

"Hee? His friend huh? She looks pretty scary…" Gold said, adding a shiver which earned a small smack from Crystal telling him to be polite.

The group sat down on the couches when Miki brought glasses of juices to them. Dia was the first who asked her how Yellow's condition.

"He's fine. Give the boy some rest and he will ready to school in two days." The group looked at the girl as if she was saying the world would soon be dominated by Giovanni, Red was shocked to the fact that he couldn't see the blonde boy. He was wondering why since their first met but he still couldn't get the thing.

Why was he protective over him?

Why was he looked so surprise because Yellow won't attend the school tomorrow.

Why was he being an idiot attracted over a fragile blonde boy?

Dia glanced at the quiet raven hair with Misty on his arm, cuddling him. Dia felt sorry to Red, it's not his decision to date Misty in the first place…

"By the way, what's your name, girl?" Pearl asked.

Miki glared at the short blonde boy as Pearl squeaked, Dia was surprised by her menacing glare. He quickly took the act to introduce her.

"Err.. Pearl, and everyone, her name is Miki and she is going to live with Yellow for awhile."

After Dia introduced the ignorance girl, the living room was in a dead silence until Blue shrieked 'eh' and followed by the others. Dia flinched at their sudden outburst, he laughed nervously and looked for help at the raven hair female.

Miki was sighing in defeat.

Blue looked at Miki curiously, "Are you seriously staying here? With a boy?!"

_Well, Yellow is not a boy. Why should I care? _Miki stared at Blue before nodding her head.

_Err… Yellow is not a boy, so it's convenient enough… Though, I will never tell them the truth if I still want to live. _Dia shook his head weakly, thinking of the consequences he would through if he told them.

Sapphire put her chin in manner pose, much to Ruby's surprise since the wild girl never use her brain well. This ticked him as he teased her unusual manner, Sapphire glared him, "Shut up you, Sissy! Is it wrong for me to think?!"

"Well, that's just rare…"

"Grr…"

"Alright, alright, stop the fight already. We are here to visit Yellow not to hear you two flirting." Gold grinned playfully at them, receiving another smack from Crystal.

"Ow! What's that for!"

"Stop being so rude. This is Yellow's house."

"Ugh…"

"Idiot.." Silver muttered.

"What was that!"

"Guys…" Platina glared at the Gold and Silver to shut them.

Dia and Miki shared a glance, "I hope Yellow is okay…" Dia whispered to her.

"She is fine, so don't worry. I have made all her injuries hidden." Miki proudly whispered.

Dia couldn't help but smile at Miki's taking care, "Thanks, Miki. I don't know what will happen if you don't come out." It made the raven haired girl smirked cockily.

"Glad I can be _your_ help." She said sarcastically hissing at him while folding her arms. Miki stood up and led the gang to Yellow's room. She gave them a quick death glare of you-are-so-doom-if-you-hurt-him as they swallowed nervously.

"Guests for you, clumsy boy."

Yellow sighed, "Sorry for being clumsy." She grumbled.

"Hi Yellow! How are you?" Blue chirped happily.

"How are ya', nerv guy? I see you fall pretty bad." Gold commented, flashing him his white teeth as the gang entered Yellow's room. The blonde female in disguised sat up and gave them her small smile. Miki leaned against the door, not planning to disturb their friendly chit-chat while observing the guys. When she was 10, she was taught by her trainer to observe people's behavior and movement, look closely at them and find their traits.

Azure a.k.a Miki was 2 years older than Yellow and has been friend with Yellow since she was 9 and Yellow was 7 at that time.

Red watched the blonde girl who covered herself in her gray jacket and his legs were covered in trousers. He wondered why he did not want to show his injuries but brushed it off.

_Maybe he loves that way._ Oh how wrong you were...

"So, I heard from Dia, that girl.." Crystal pointed to Miki,"is going to live with you?" frowned.

Yellow nodded without hesitation, "Yes. She comes here for vacation."

Blue looked at him skeptically, "You do know that a girl and a boy can't live together with such young age, don't you?" this made Yellow swallowed lightly. How would she reply her? Something like, 'Oh, don't worry, I'm a girl.'

_Gahh! There is no way I'm going to blurt out our secrets! Think Yellow. Think!_

Miki rolled her eyes mockingly but did not make any comment although Pearl, Gold and Emerald were watching at her. She gave them a slight glare which made them flinched. Feeling satisfied, Miki smirked.

"Urh.. well, she is my childhood friend and she's like my sister." Yellow replied awkwardly.

"Re—ally?" Blue squinted her eyes.

"Yes." Yellow pretended a firm tone, "Come on Blue.. Nothing's going to happen with us. She is just my friend, besides, she can kill me anytime if I have done anything." _Though, as a girl, I won't do anything except I'm being a lesbi and Miki will definitely kill me for not being straight._

"Kill you?" Red widened his eyes.

Green amused, "So let me guess, those weapons are hers?" Green was reffering to the weapons on the living room.

"Ping Pong. One hundred for you." Yellow smiled as the gang's eyes now were looking at Miki. Miki was folding her arms coolly while flashing them a slight death glare before looking away.

"She is definitely the scariest girl ever." Ruby shivered.

Sapphire rolled her eyes, "She's not that bad... I can sense her."

"What are you? A psychic?" Ruby taunted.

"WHY YOU-!"

Silver closed his ears while grumbling, "Make them stop."

"Give it up already, guys.." Emerald sighed. Here comes another round of bickering between Ruby and Sapphire.

Dia and Pearl made some jokes to Yellow for her to have a little refreshment after her accident. The jokes were quite funny as Yellow laughed all the way while crying.

"I see you two have improved your jokes." Platina flashed them an encouraging smile.

"Of course, missy! For Yellow to recover faster, we will make our best jokes ever!" Pearl pumped his fists to the air as Dia clapped at him.

Yellow couldn't be more happy to see her friends visiting her. Yes, she was happy but sad at the same time. After the mission finished, she would go back to her Uncle's home and started another new mission. She would miss being a normal school girl/boy and having a lots of friends like them. She let out an audible sigh before flashing a small weak smile.

Red was wondering why he was smiling a sad smile, he wanted to ask Yellow but Misty suddenly butted in.

"Hey hey! Did you hear the gun shots when you were fell down?"

Yellow and Dia froze. Oh crap...

The blonde pretended a frown, "No. Was there any commotion when Dia and I went away?"

"Oh yes! You see—" and the gang told the story they saw on the rooftop.

"And that mysterious girl and boys are out of nowhere." Platina finished.

"I see... Do you, perhaps, learn something from them?" Yellow awkwardly asked.

Red put his finger on his chin, "The blonde guy with yellow mask was quite light... I mean, for a guy, he is not heavier as Gold or Silver." He said which earned a 'hey' from Gold and a slight glare from Silver.

Yellow almost choking her throat. She silently prayed that Red would never lift her body if only got suspected.

An hour later, the gang bid her good-bye and Miki sent them out, telling them that they did not have to worry about her and Yellow. They did not make any comment but nodded knowing that she could protect herself. Moreover, Yellow would never do such kind.

After Red walked Misty home with Dia, Dia asked Red about his relationship with Misty.

"So, how can you be with Misty, Red?"

"Eh? Wh-what do you mean by that?" Red was stuttered and as one of the Pros, Dia knew that he was hiding something.

"I mean, why are you having a relationship with her while obviously you don't want?"

Red stopped his walk, bowing his head to watch the road. The sunset was about to end when Red looked up. He sighed, amused by Dia's observation. Those words came from the person he less expected.

Not Blue.

Not Gold.

Not Crystal.

Not even Green.

Red just realized that Dia was being honest while his other friends were too afraid to ask him. Green once asked him but unintentional and he never asked him again.

"Good observation, Diamond.." Red complimented.

Dia scartched his head nervously, "Actually, it was too obvious. The gang could see it as well but maybe they are too afraid to ask you."

"So why don't you?"

Dia smiled at him, "Because I'm curious. And when I'm curious, I can't help it." Again, Red amused at his junior. Dia, who always never seemed serious could ask him this question.

Red gave up. Really, gave up.

"It's a secret between me and you, okay?" Dia nodded solemnly.

"Actually, Misty forced me to."

Dia's eyes widened. What? Forced? How could she?

"She told me that her ex-boyfriend humiliate her for being unattractive so she asked me to be her boyfriend for awhile. At first, we were only pretending to be lover and her ex never humiliate her anymore. Like, he has given up after seeing me. But Misty said she didn't want to break up with me. She has fallen in love with me and.. actually.. this is so frustrating..."

Dia could only nod at Red's confession, he could imagine Misty being forceful with the kind hearted Red. She knew Red wouldn't refuse her.

"Does Green and Blue know?" Red shook his head.

"Misty told me to keep it a secret. But then again, I can't help to tell someone this matter. And now, I have told you the truth, Dia." Red forced a smile.

Dia felt guilty for forcing him to tell the truth, "I'm sorry, Red. I shouldn't have asked you.. I mean, this is out of curiosity and curiosity is killing me."

"Don't be, Dia... I wanted to tell Green and Blue but those two—those two will react oppositely from you especially Blue. She will definitely make the plans to make me break her, that's why Misty told me to keep it a secret. While Green, of course he will ignore it but unintentionally brushed her off."

_Poor you, Red._

"You are the right choice, Dia since she doesn't know you much." Red added.

Diamond trailed off. He flashed him a small gentle smile, "Thank you for telling me, Red. I'm sure you will have the way out of this complicated matter."

Red laughed, "Thanks, Dia...Anyway, I have a weird feeling lately, do you know why? I have these strange feelings when I'm with Yellow. I know he is a boy and lately, my heart beats faster when I saw his smile. When I heard he was falling, my heart clenched and the air suffocated me as if I want to protect next time. And when I saw him today, he looked fragile though he was pretending to be strong... Am I turning into a gay?" Red confessed, looking confused at the same time.

_Oh Red... How wrong you are. And guess what? You have crush on her! Well, good thing is, she is a girl but there is no way I'm going to tell you the truth because I don't want to feel Miki's wrath. Of course I won't tell Yellow that Red has a crush on her, let her revealed it by herself. Oh, maybe I could lend a little help..._

* * *

><p><strong>How's it? Please Review! <strong>

**If you have any better idea, you could give me via review or PM me... I might use your idea or mix it with min. More ideas, the faster I can update without worrying writer's block that if I don't busy.. Starting this week and next week will be exams days so.. I have to find a free time to write.**

**Have a good day and don't forget to leave a review...**


End file.
